Thundermans: Evil Reign
by Zzyzx4
Summary: When Dark Mayhem and other villains escape from prison with a new scheme for world conquest, it's up to the Thunderman family and all of their friends to take down the massive army of villains and save the world from total annihilation
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey everybody, been awhile huh? Well, I've been busy and lazy. But now, I'm back with a brand new story. This one is Thundermans theme. It's not going to be a BillyxMax story though; there are plenty of those out there. But, I think y'all will like it none the less_**

 **Phoebe Thunderman:** Phoebe Thunderman is very friendly, unless you catch her with her twin brother, Max. She is very smart and is willing to take the chance of living a double life. Also, being a superhero and living a regular life does not stop her either. She still works to accomplish everything she can. She exceeds her best friend, Cherry, and tries to do everything in an orderly fashion.

Phoebe Thunderman may look like your average girl next door, but her superpowers will make you think the opposite! But that doesn't stop her from trying to fit in. She's a responsible, straight-A student who tries to play by the "no-powers" rule... unless her aspiring villain and twin brother Max forces her to do otherwise!

Phoebe is an intellectual. She loves math, and is a tad bit nerdy. She's trying to navigate having a social life, dealing with boys, friends, and hiding her superpowers, including freeze breath, telekinesis, and other fun stuff.

 **Max Thunderman:** When people think of nice and helpful, they don't first think of Phoebe's brother Max. His dream was to follow out a true life of evil, but, has shown to have his nice ways. He also owns an evil lair where he does all of his evil things. He has many gadgets like the Max 3000 and an evil pet called Dr. Colosso. He is the founder of Max's Band.

When it comes to taking shortcuts, Max Thunderman is your guy. He's mischievous to no end and had big plans on attending Villain U when he's older. He has the same superpowers as his twin sister Phoebe, but he uses his for whipping up gadgets and potions in his evil lair instead. He is highly intelligent, as wells being very manipulative able to get others to do whatever he wants with ease, he is highly cunning and normally manages to stay one step ahead of others and very brilliant.

Max is also somewhat lazy, although incredibly brilliant and a genius in his own right, he does not normally apply himself or focuses on his school subjects, preferring instead to work in his lair on his inventions, formulate schemes or pranks. However, he doesn't take kindly to people implying or stating he couldn't handle said subjects and will often go out of his way to prove them wrong.

Despite Max's assertion of being a villain, underneath it all he is really a good person at heart, as he does come through for others when they need him and will do the right thing when it really matters. That is one of the reasons why he chose to be a superhero. He owns a band with all his besties, a family about which he really cares and a friend who he really likes.

 **Billy Thunderman:** Billy stands out from the rest of the Thundermans family in that he is eager, sweet, friendly Billy is very dim-witted, but he is always cheerful and optimistic. While his siblings are manipulative and competitive, Billy tries to help them and agree to their plans. Phoebe, Max, and Nora often take advantage of his sweetness to make him do things for them. Billy has a hard time keeping secrets and ends up exposing them accidentally, most of the time.

 **Nora Thunderman:** Nora may be one of the smallest kid in the Thunderman bunch, but she knows more than what her tiny years let for. She gets her biggest thrills from getting in the way of Billy's shenanigans and has a spunky personality to boot.

Nora is the most manipulative Thunderman and things have to go her way. She easily manipulates her parents, as well as her siblings.

All the other Thundermans are scared of her. Both Max and Hank have said several times that they're afraid of her.

When she gets angry, she activates her Laser eyes, ready to attack, even in front of non-supes. The others usually stop her before it's too late.

She's very tough and strong-minded but her weakness is her bows. If you threaten her bows, she cracks easily even if she had promised someone else to keep a secret.

She is very smart, just like Max and Phoebe and she actually outsmarts them sometimes.

 **Chloe Thunderman:** Chloe is a lot like any other little girl. She is sweet, adorable, helpful, and most of all super. She loves her siblings and has a great relationship with her older siblings: Max, Nora, Billy, and Phoebe.

 **Barb Thunderman:** No one tries to look for ways to fit in with the other families more than Barb. All she wants is for her family is to live an ordinary life as possible. While she has the ability to control both light and lightning when needed, she's perfectly okay with leaving her hectic superhero life behind her. Barb is also apparently a bit suggestible as she often adopts the methods of self-help books, usually ending in problems. She is also a bad cook, something her family is aware of. Barb is cranky and she gets extremely aggressive when she is pregnant.

She is a very committed mom. She loves all children but is stern on her children when needed.

 **Hank Thunderman:** Hank is unwillingly retired and uses any opportunity he gets to use his powers, even if that's just flying to get his favorite sauce from another country. He tends to brag a lot, especially when telling his superhero stories. Like the rest of the Thundermans, he is very competitive and isn't afraid to compete against his kids.

 **Arthur Colosso:** Dr. Colosso, being a former supervillain is filled with mischief and desire to be evil. He spends most of his time hating on the Thundermans or helping Max with his evil plans. You can never really trust Dr. Colosso on anything because he easily turns on people, even Max. He is very sarcastic and uses his sarcasm in every opportunity he gets. Despite his villain attitude, Dr. Colosso can be very soft and emotional sometimes especially when he's trying to get Max's attention.

 **Cherry Seinfeld:** Cherry isn't the brightest person in Hiddenville. She is a somewhat dim-witted and naïve but is a supporting friend to Phoebe. She is a cheerful, funny girl. It also appears she is quite observant and has a practical nature.

 **Link Evilman:** Link has a good heart and a calm, peaceful nature. He is great with children and patient when having to deal with Max or Hank. Based on the fact that he gives Phoebe many gifts like flowers, love letters or her favorite food speaks for him as a romantic person. While in a relationship with her Link is willing to befriend Max to please her and also sacrifice his superhero career so that they can stay together. He'd never betray Phoebe.

On the other hand Link can be very clingy and snaps rather quickly which can be interpreted as him being highly sensitive/emotional, but also gullible. This leads to the conclusion that he hasn't got a good knowledge in people. Another weakness of him is that he seems unable to make some decisions by himself: Phoebe has to get him into hero training, Phoebe has to decide if he should go to Hong Kong or not, Phoebe needs to tell him that she would like to meet his siblings...All this shows that he hasn't quite sorted out his priorities yet and therefore stays passive most of the time.

 **Harris Evilman:** Harris is a sweet young boy. He is very shy and afraid of people waving at him. Because of this, there is a list of "approved, safe hand gestures".

 **Allison:** Allison is the school's all-around do-gooder who gets invested in every social cause she can. Although she doesn't act on this, it's clear that she has a crazy side. Allison is aggressive and determined to get what she wants. She doesn't let anything stand in her way.

 **Simone Kickbutt:** She's sassy like her mother.

She has a crush on Max.

She's a little disobedient to her mother. She doesn't listen to instructions sometimes.

She likes to flip her hair into people's faces.

 **James:** James is Billy's best friend on the surface, but, other than them, only Max knows they're actually a couple. He is a self-proclaimed "boy genius" and tends to have a bit of a dark streak. He is also a super like his boyfriend and his family, but prefers not to pick between being a hero or villain, much to his retired father and brother's dismay.


	2. Let's Start Growing

**_Here we are again…just go_**

* * *

Max and Billy were home alone. Phoebe was out with Link and Cherry, Nora was over at Owen's and their parents had gone shopping with Chloe. Max had gone upstairs to look for something he might've left in Phoebe's room, but when he walked past Billy's door, he heard a strange noise. He put his ear up to the door and listened. He heard what sounded like a lot of kissing and giggling from the other side and knew what it could lead to.

"Billy! Open up, I know James is in there with you!" He yelled banging on the door.

He heard a muffled, "shit" from the other side before the door swung open and both boys were standing there looking nervous. "Hey Max. Something wrong?" Billy asked trying not to seem as casual as possible. James just waved and tried to mimic Billy's ease.

"Get out." Max told James pointing in the direction of the front door.

"Yes sir." James said, shuffling out of the room and heading downstairs to leave. Billy groaned and sit down on his bed pouting.

"You snuck him in?" Max asked.

"Yeah, so what?" Billy shot back at Max with more attitude than Max thought Billy had.

"So what? You two sounded like you were…well…."

"He's my boyfriend. Why can't I do what you and Allison do? Or what Phoebe and Link do?"

"That's different. You're only fourteen. You shouldn't have to worry about adult stuff yet." Billy turned away from his brother. "Look," Max sat down next to his younger brother and softened his tone, "I know you're excited about starting high school with us after summer, but you're still a kid. You got a boyfriend and that's great. All these new feeling popping up and everything, but you should focus more on staying a kid as long as you can. Promise me you and James won't bump uglies until you're old enough."

Billy signed and turned back around to face Max. "I promise. Sorry for yelling at you."

"Hey, it's alright. I'd react the same way." They hugged and Max got up to leave his brother's room.

"Max?"

"Yeah bud?"

"Thanks for keeping my secret."

"Of course, what are brother's for?" Max smiled and left Billy's room. Billy came out to Max during his senior year of middle school and made him promise not to tell their family. It's not Billy didn't trust anyone else, he was just scared they would look at him differently if they knew.

* * *

~three months later~

"Billy! Are you ready yet?!" Phoebe called upstairs while her and Max waited downstairs. They agreed to walk with Billy on his first day of high school. But, for once, we was going slow.

"Just give me two seconds!" He called back from upstairs. Sure enough, he was downstairs in a flash.

"Billy? What are you wearing?" He certainly looked different. His hair was slicked back, instead of his usual bright t-shirt, he wore a dark red shirt and had on a pair of black skinny jeans. But it was the last article of clothing that caught everyone's eye.

"Uh, I think it's called a leather jacket?" He asked sarcastically. "I wanted to change up my look."

"Barb, he's growing up in front of us. Do something." Hank Thunderman whispered to his wife, who was just as shocked as the rest of the family.

"Billy. Honey, just because you're in high school now doesn't mean you have to change." Their mom told him with an uneasy smile.

"I know Mom. I just like this look." Barb shot worried look back at Hank silently asking what to do next.

"Oh, just let him wear it." Max chirped in. He pulled Billy in close (not too close to look suspicious) and whispered, "James better not be making you dress like that."

"Nope, it's a surprise." Billy whispered back.

"Well, we better get going. Bye Mom. Bye Dad." Phoebe said walking out the door with her brothers behind her.

"Tell me how high school is Billy." Nora told her brother as he exited the house.

The trio walked outside to find James waiting by their mailbox. "Morning every…whoa." He couldn't stop staring at his boyfriend's new look. Phoebe was confused by the look on his face while Max was doing his best to hide his annoyance at James gawking at his brother like that.

"Hey James." Max said to break the silence. James blinked out of his trance and smiled nervously at Max. He knew Max didn't like him so, it was best to stay on his good side. "Let's just get going." The four of them started to make their way towards the school.

Billy and James hung back just enough so they could talk freely without Phoebe hearing them. "I love you're new outfit BillBill." James said, subtly putting an arm around his boyfriend.

"Thanks Jamie." I 'borrowed' this from Max's old clothes."

"You didn't even ask? Am I being a bad influence?" James asked amused.

"I think so. And I think I like it." Billy said giving James a flirty look.

"Me too." He looked ahead at Max and Phoebe before giving Billy a quick kiss on the cheek. Billy blushed and leaned into James, resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Billy quickly jumped to the side as they got the school so no one would see them like that.

Phoebe walked over to her locker and started chatting up with Cherry like any other day, while Max snuck up behind Allison, picked her up and spun her around. They were about to kiss when a tall and angry looking man walked up behind the two.

"Thunderman." Max turned around to see their practically useless principal. "You know, that name makes more sense with what happened last year." Their powers and secret were reviled to the whole city last year when Mrs. Wong started stalking them followed by an attack at their junior prom by Dark Mayhem.

"Bradford. Still jealous?"

"No." He responded quickly. "And you can't prove it anyway." He turned and walked down the hall passing Billy and James. "Oh and freshman are supposed to meet in the courtyard for orientation and class schedules."

"Is he always like that?" Billy asked Phoebe.

"No, he usually cries when he sees we didn't move over summer. Must've had a good morning."

"Well then, if you'll excuse me, I'll go fix that." Max said follow the direction Bradford went with Allison following.

"Wait Allison," Phoebe started. Allison turned around to face her. "I thought you hated Max pranking people."

"I make an exception when it's Bradford." She smiled and continued down the hall. Billy shrugged it off and followed James who had already started to make his way outside.

"So Link went back to Hong Kong?" Cherry asked.

"Sigh, yeah. He said he was lucky the hero league didn't fire him for leaving without permission to begin with."

"That sucks. It would've been nice to go on a double date with you two."

"How is Oyster?" Also at prom, Phoebe's friends hooked up with Max's band mates.

"Oh, you know….he's Oyster."

"Is it good or bad that I know exactly what you mean by that?" The girls both laughed and headed off to class once they heard the bell ring.

* * *

~after school~

Billy and James waited outside the doors for Max and Phoebe to get out of their classes. "At least we have two classes together." James stated breaking the awkward silence.

"Oh. Yeah." Billy responded while keeping his eyes transfixed on the ground.

"Something wrong, BillBill?" He asked, slightly. Billy was usually always in a good mood, seeing him like this was a rarity.

"Hm? Yeah, yeah. Just thinking about something." Also uncommon.

"Something…bad?" James pressed on.

"Not really. I'm just thinking about how I'm gonna come out to the rest of my family."

"You really wanna do it?"

"I have to. I can't live a lie forever."

"I know Baby, I know. It's just that…." The right words failed to come to James in that moment. "Older people don't always have an easy time understanding people like us."

"I guess you're right." Billy said with a sigh. James wanted so badly to kiss him right there, but it was too late. Max and Phoebe were within eyesight. Though he did feel a gust of wind and a kiss planted on him. He looked at Billy who appeared to have not moved, but was smiling at him.

"Hey guys," Phoebe said not reading the mood at all. "You know, you didn't have to wait for us." While Phoebe didn't know what was going on, Max, at least, knew Billy was upset about something from how still he was sitting.

"You two go on ahead," He said walking over to James. "We'll catch up." Billy hopped up from the bench and walked off with his older sister. James turned towards Max and tried to look tough even though being alone with Max terrified him. "What'd you do?" Was all he said.

"Nothing. Honestly. He's just worried about having to come out to everyone else." James said quickly, trying to avoid Max's death glare.

Max breathed in deeply and let out an almost relieved sigh. "Go catch up with him."

"Really?" James asked, confused by Max encouraging him to be around Billy.

"You make him happy right? Go do that." Max stated simply. James took off to go be next to Billy while Max walked at a steady pace behind.

* * *

Phoebe and Max entered their home first. Billy stayed outside to say goodbye to James without anyone else around. "There are my little seniors." Barb said as they walked inside.

"Okay, little and seniors really don't belong in the same sentence." Phoebe told her mom while hugging her. "Where's Dad?"

"I'm not sure. He was acting strange after we drove Nora to school and then said he had to go run some errands."

"Isn't that usually your job while he bonds with the couch?" Max asked.

"Guess it must've been important if he went himself." Their mom explained walking back into the kitchen. "Most likely possibility is that he went back to Mr. Evilman's furniture store."

"He does like looking at couches without us." Phoebe stated. Billy walked in quietly after kissing James goodbye.

"Hi Honey, how was high school?" Barb asked from the kitchen.

"It was good Mom. I think I'm gonna really like it." He said, not mentioning that it was because he would be able to spend more time with James.

"So, see any cute girls you might like?" Barb teased. She'd begun doing that with both Billy and Nora once they were old enough to start growing crushes.

"C'mon Mom, really?" He asked with a laugh.

"Yes really. You can tell me." She added quietly as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple.

"No. No one yet." He said sitting down at the table.

"You know, now that I think about it," Phoebe began, walking over to the kitchen table, "You didn't mention a single girl throughout three years of middle school. Is high school going to be the same?" She half-teased.

"Maybe. I don't know." Billy said, getting annoyed."

"Yeah, come on Billy. You can't name one person you saw that you found cute?" Max smirked, knowing Billy know he was talking about James. Billy looked at him angrily.

"It's been a long day. I'm taking a nap." Billy said coldly before speeding upstairs.

* * *

James opened the door to his house slowly and snuck inside, hoping not to alert his father to his presence. "You're late." James heard from the darkness.

 _Shit!_ He thought. "S-sorry. I was….uh…getting school supplies?" He hoped his father would buy that.

"You sure you weren't tormenting that poor straight boy again?" He father asked raising an eyebrow.

James's blood began to boil. "No father. I only spook when spoken to."

"Good boy. No get out of my sight little fag." He said turning his attention to the TV. James breathed heavily and headed up to his room. He closed the door and dropped to his knees and began to cry silently. His knew his father hated him for being gay, but he had nowhere else to go.

* * *

Max was down in his room tinkering around with one of his inventions when he heard the door to his room open and a beyond angry Billy slide down. "What's that look for?" Max asked not understanding what his brother was upset about.

"Max, what the _fuck_ was that about?!" Billy shouted. Max's room was sound proof so no one outside would hear what they were talking about.

"First, what was what about? And second, where did you learn that word?"

"You and Dad say it all the time when you're mad. Am I using it right?" Billy said, a little calmer than before.

"Well yes, but you shouldn't say it."

"Why not?"

"Just don't, okay?"

Billy thought for a second. "Fuck."

"Billy," Max started to get annoyed.

"Fuck."

"Cut it out Billy."

"Fuck!"

"I SAID STOP IT!" Max yelled and telekinetically pushed Billy back onto his bed. Billy sat up and the two stared each other down before tears started to escape Billy's eyes and Max put his head in his hands and moaned. "Billy I…what'd I door upstairs."

Billy took a deep breathe before speaking. "You were edging me on, trying to make me mention James."

"What? No I was just teasing, I swear."

Billy took more deep breathes. "It's just hard, since you're the only one who knows."

"I know!" Dr. Colosso said joining the brother's conversation. Both of them gave him confused looks. "What? I was feeling left out." Both of them shook their heads and went back to talking to each other.

"I'm sorry I pushed you just now."

"I'm sorry I kept saying it." Billy walked over to his brother and the too hugged tightly and made up.

"Now get out. I have to do homework." Billy looked at him for a second before them and Colosso burst out laughing. Billy finished up laughing and walked upstairs.

* * *

James got up and walked over to the cluster of papers and parts on his desk. He was going through some of the parts and little inventions before he started to look a bit confused. _That can't be right. Where is it?_ He started to look frantically for something. He opened the door and called down to his dad. "Hay Dad? Did you take something from my room earlier."

"Why would I enter your room of all places?" He yelled back. James rolls his eyes, but his dad had a point. He would never enter his room since he was out.

 _If someone took it, there's no telling what they could do._

* * *

Super President Kickbutt sat at her desk, in a good mode having a relaxing afternoon for once when a security guard bursts in to her office.

"President! We have an emergency!"

"Of course." She muttered to herself. "What is it?"

"It's Dark Mayhem ma'am. He's escaped!"

Her eyes shot open wide with fear. "What?! How is that possible?! He was de-powered."

"That's the thing. It looked like the cell door had been ripped clean off its hinges."

* * *

 ** _Dun, dun, dun…_**


	3. Billy's Out

**_Should I even bother with introductions at this point? We all know where this is going_**

* * *

Billy and James were walking out of school. They had just finished their first week of high school and were liking it so far. And having two classes together helped. Billy was walking a bit ahead since he was tired and really wanted to go home while James was taking his time, enjoying being away from his house. He stopped just before getting off school grounds when he noticed a poster and stopped. Billy looked behind him to see his boyfriend had stopped moving and was focusing on some poster.

"Jamie, why'd you stop? I wanna go home already." He said walking over resting his head on James's shoulder.

"Check it out BillBill." Was all he said pointing at the poster, "There's a dance next Saturday. I kind of wanna go." He told him, his excitement clearly showing.

"I didn't know you were into dancing."

"I'm not, but I was thinking that we should both go. You know, together?" He asked with complete confidence.

"Oh…I don't know." Billy said looking down.

"What's wrong? Do you not like me?" James asked, teasingly.

"No, that's not it at all, it's just…"

"Oh…right," James started feeling awkward when he remembered that Billy wasn't completely out yet. Maybe it's time then?" He suggested. Both of them knew Billy would have to tell the rest of his family eventually, they just never thought he'd have to this soon. Before Billy could respond, his phone started to ring.

"Hello? Ok, I'll run home right away." He hung up and turned back to James. "That was Max, they need me home for some reason. It sounded urgent."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow right?"

"Not a day will go by without me by your side." They shared a quick kiss before Billy sped home. He slowed down to normal speed when he got to the door step. "Hey guys, what's…" He stopped talking when he walked in and saw Super President Kickbutt on their monitor.

"Can we start now?" She asked.

"Yes President. Go ahead." Phoebe said turning her attention back to the screen.

"A few days ago, it came to my attention that Dark Mayhem has escaped from his prison cell." All of them exchanged worried and shocked looks. "The door seemed to be ripped from its hinges from the outside."

"But I thought we caught all of his cronies." Phoebe said.

"And I know I took his powers." Added Max.

"Which makes this even stranger is, whoever it was also didn't show up on our cameras."

"Max and I will start investigating ASAP President." Phoebe told her.

"I'm counting on you two. I'll be informing the all other families with supers in hopes of finding and re-capturing Dark Mayhem before he causes too much damage. Super President Kickbutt: out." She said, pressing a button, lowering the screen.

"So why did I need to be home for that?" Billy asked breaking the silence.

"When she called, she wanted all of us home." Hank simply said. "Phoebe are you sure you and Max are up to this?"

"Dad, if just our family could stop him and his whole gang, I'm sure Max and I can take him alone depowered." She re-assured him before heading up to her room with Billy behind her as his room was on the way. "So Billy, did you hear about the dance next Saturday?"

"Oh yeah, I did."

"Anyone you thinking about going with?"

"Not really. I was thinking about going anyways though."

"Great chance to talk to girls outside of school."

"Yeah. Totally." _Should I just tell her?_ Billy thought. _I mean she_ is _my sister, but she can't keep a secret for the life of her. How would she react if I just flat out said 'I'm gay?'_

"Billy? Billy?" Phoebe snapped her fingers in front of his face, breaking his train of thought.

"What? Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"You've been doing that a lot lately. Is everything alright? Every time someone mentions girls you just seem to shut down. Are you not interested in them?" Billy's eyes shot open with fear.

"No! I mean yes? I mean, of course I am." He sped into his room and locked the door behind him. _She said it for me. Why couldn't I just say it? I know she'd still love me, I'm her brother. She would right?_

Phoebe was left confused in the hallway. _What just happened? Max could know they've been talking a lot lately._ Phoebe walked back downstairs and opened the trap down to Max's lair. She slid down the slide and nearly bumped into Max who was sitting on the edge of his bed texting someone.

"Does anyone know how to knock?" He asked slightly annoyed.

"Your door's a slide."

"…So, how I can help you?"

"Billy's been acting weird since about a week before school started."

"Has he? I haven't noticed." Max said trying to throw Phoebe off.

"How have you not?"

"I thought he was just being Billy."

"You think tuning out of conversations, being quiet and constantly looking down is 'just being Billy?'"

"…Yes?" He wasn't sure if he even believed that one.

"You know something." Phoebe accused her twin.

"And what if I do?" He said back, almost sounding like a threat.

"Max, tell me, what's going on with Billy?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"He's my brother, of course I'm going to worry about it." Max turned away a went back to his phone. "Max tell me what it is."

"If Billy wanted you to know, he would've told you."

"Just tell her." Colosso interrupted. "It's not hard, watch. Billy's-" Before he could finish Max froze him.

"Max, you just froze a rabbit."

"It's Colosso, big difference. Now can you get out and just drop it? He's going through puberty alright? He's got enough to deal with."

"I guess you're right. Sorry, I was just so worried."

"No problem. I would be too." Once Phoebe left his room, he un-froze Dr. Colosso.

"Gay!" Oh. Weird she go? Did you freeze me?"

"Of course I did. You were about to give away Billy's biggest secret."

"Then he shouldn't have said it around me." Max rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go talk to him." He said walking out of his room. He went upstairs to Billy's door and knocked on it softly. When there wasn't an answer, he knocked again this time louder. Billy opened the door looking like he just woke up.

"What?" He asked in a tired voice. Definitely just woke up from a nap.

"You have to tell everyone else." Max said after closing to door to block out some of the noise.

"Tell them what?" He clearly wasn't fully awake yet.

"That you're gay." Max whisper shouted.

"I can't." Billy whined, slowly becoming more awake.

"Why not?"

"What'll they say Max?"

"'Billy, that's fine we all love you?'" He said sarcastically.

"Easy for you to say." Billy said in an annoyed tone.

"Billy, I wanted to be a villain not too long ago." Billy lied down on his bed and turned away from Max. "Come on Billy, it's our family. You know they won't mind."

"James's dad hates him for being gay."

"Our family isn't like James's dad. And if any of them do, then you always have me. You know I love you regardless. You have to be brave and just say it. Phoebe already notices something's bugging you."

"…You really think no one will care?"

"Trust me, they'll love you no matter what you put in your mouth."

Billy let out a small laugh "Ok, I'll do it."

"Yes, finally! Let's go down stairs. Everyone should be home soon."

* * *

The two were downstairs sitting on the family couch. "You know what you're going to say?" Max asked.

"I'm going to get everyone's attention and then I'm just going to say it calmly." Billy told his older brother.

"I hope so, cause they're about to walk in now." Max said signaling to the doors. Billy's eyes shot open and looked around, seeing his parents walk in through the back door with Chloe and Phoebe and Nora walk in through the front door. All engrossed in their own conversations.

"Max," Billy was breathing heavily, "I changed my mind. I can't do this." He said near panicking before he started for the stairs, not using his speed as to not draw attention.

Max knew he had to take matters into his own hands now. "Billy has something he needs to tell you all!" He said loud enough for everyone to hear. They all quieted down and turned their attention towards the living room.

"Max!" Billy practically yelled.

"You have to do this, Billy. I'm sorry."

"Billy, what is it Honey?" Barb asked walking into the living room. Billy took a deep breath and walked over and sat down on the couch. Their parents walked over and sat on either side of him.

Billy grabbed his mom's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Mom, Dad. You love me right? You'll love me no matter what right?" He asked shaking, both physically and in his voice.

"Of course, Billy." Barb said squeezing his hand back.

"You're our son. We're your family. We'll always be here for you." Hank chimed in, putting a hand on Billy's shoulder.

Billy took several deep breaths. "I'm gay." He shut his eyes tight, expecting to get immediate backlash. But instead, what he heard was the sound of relieved sighs.

"Honey? Is that all?" His mom asked with a smile on her face.

"Huh? You're not mad?" Billy was used to feeling confused, but never to this extent.

"Mad? What do we have to be mad about?" His dad said lifting him up in the air.

"Billy, you being gay doesn't change who you are. It's just a part of what makes you, you." Phoebe said, patting him on the head. Billy didn't know why, but even though he was happy, he couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes.

He hugged his family as tightly as he could with the biggest smile he's ever had. He looked over to Max, who smiled and nodded. Everyone was in agreement. Except… his parents moved out of the way and Nora walked up to Billy. Her face was difficult to read. Billy just kind of awkwardly smiled.

"Eh. I guessed that a while ago." Both started laughing before the two of them hugged.

"How'd you know?"

"You kept tuning out of conversations the second girls are mentioned. You've been doing that for years actually, it just became more obviously recently. And you have been spending **a lot** of time with James."

Billy blushed really bright. "Oh yeah," he said turning around. "Mom, Dad, I have a boyfriend." The two just shook their heads with a smile on their faces.

* * *

"And then, I just said it. Best part was, not only did they accept me, they also seemed happy that I was gay." Billy said to James. The two were up late face timing each other.

"I think they were just happy you finally opened up to them." James responded. "Either way, I'm happy for you BillBill."

"Thank you so much Jamie."

"Hey, if you don't mind, could I come over tomorrow? I'd like to get to kiss you without have to sneak around." He said with a small laugh.

"Please do Jamie. You need to spend some time away from your dad."

"And more time with a family that doesn't hate the idea of us." The two of them both shared a laugh. "Well, I have to go to bed now. Starting to get tired."

"Had a rough day?"

"Rough, busy, same thing really."

Billy couldn't help but smile. James didn't usually act cute, that was Billy's thing. "Goodnight Jamie."

"Goodnight BillBill." The two blew a kiss before ending the call and getting a well-deserved rest.

* * *

At the Super Hero's prison facility, they hold the world's worst villains who ever lived. Villains like Strongdor, Son of Scalestro, and even, The Green Ghoul. All of them rendered de-powered within the prison walls. Here is where they will spend the remainder of their days. Or so they thought. They were all about to fall to sleep, when there was a loud explosion inside of the prison. All of them looked down the hall to find the cause of the disturbance, when they saw a sight that made them all grinning ear to ear.

"Fellow villains, I am here!" Dark Mayhem announced as he walked into view.

"Not that I'm complaining, but how'd you get past the guards? Didn't that Max take your powers?" Candi Falconman asked with delight.

"My…associates handled the mess." Just then two new figures emerged from the smoke; one was dressed as a samurai, sword, mask and everything. The other wore a dark robe covered everything below then neck, while their head was concealed by a pointed white helmet with the face acting as a giant, black visor (just google Dakari cultist)

"A bit ruthless, but they get the job done. Now, let us free you from your cells!" The samurai sped around and in the blink of an eye all their call doors were open. All but one. The cell containing Destructo (Mayhem's sidekick) and Fairy Pinch-ess.

"Sir," Destructo began "You're new partner forgot us."

"No he didn't. I told him to leave you."

"But sir wh-"

"You have failed me one to many times Destructo. I no longer have use of you." The cell door opened and the samurai stepped in a began to slowly un-sheath his blade.

"No! Sir, I promise, I am still of use!"

"Your actions have proven otherwise." The very second the samurai drew his blade, Destructo had already fallen to the ground in a blood curdling scream. Fairy Pinch-ess looked down at the lifeless Destructo and slowly lifted her head in fear to see the samurai standing outside, closing the cell.

"Y-y-you're sp-sparing m-me s-s-s-sir?" She asked, her voice shaking uncontrollably.

"Yes. But your power is stupid so you'll stay here and rot in prison." The entire villain entourage turned a walked out of the building, no telling, what kind of trouble they'll bring upon the world.


	4. Old Bonds, New Wounds

James was standing outside the Thunderman house. Since Billy had come out to family, James wanted to be around him and any excuse to get away from his dad is a good one. He breathed slowly before knocking on the door. After a few seconds, the door opened and he saw the face of his beautiful boyfriend.

"Hey." Was all he managed to say, feeling awkward that Billy's whole family knew now.

"Hey Jamie, come on in." James stepped inside and they hugged and were finally able to kiss without making sure no one was watching.

"That'll never not be weird to see." Hank told his wife from the kitchen, while staying quiet enough for the two not to hear him.

"Hank, seriously?" Barb gave him a disapproving look.

"I'm just saying, it's a little weird to see. I don't mind that they're gay."

Barb just shook her head and turned her attention toward her son and his boyfriend. "Hello James." She called over to him.

"Oh, hi Mrs. T. Surprise I guess?" He hadn't really thought of how to talk to Billy's family with them knowing. Not that he had talked of time much before (with the exception of Max).

"You don't have to be so nervous around us Sweetie. Right Hank?" She called out to her husband who hasn't moved from his spot since James showed up.

"Uh, right Honey." He called back while trying to motion to Billy. Billy hadn't changed the family picture of them in their super suits. Billy looked confused then turned around and noticed what his dad was trying to call his attention to.

"Dad, he knows."

"What?! You told him about our secret?" Hank said, getting up and walking into the living room.

"Dad, calm down, it's fine. Jamie, show them." James smiled and nodded head before walking over to the plants they had inside their house. He held out his hand in front of him and the plants started to shake before they started to grow more and more. He stopped before it got too out of control and turned back around to face the others.

"Well, well. You didn't tell me James was a super. This changes things." Hank said with a smile growing on his face.

"It does?" Billy asked slightly worried.

"You don't see a lot of plant manipulators anymore."

"Just lucky I guess." James said with a shrug.

"I don't believe we've ever really talked. Hank Thunderman aka Thunder Man, but I guess you know that." Hank said extending his hand out to James.

"James Camahan." He said shaking the retired hero's hand.

"You're name sounds familiar; do I know your parents?" James froze.

 _If they find out who my dad was, there's no way they'll let me keep seeing Billy. Time to lie my ass off._ "No, I don't think so. My mom had a cousin that went to school in Metroburg though; she thinks he's where I got my powers from. He had the same ones."

"I do remember someone with your powers that I went to school with." Barb stated. "I think I was caped at the same ceremony with him."

 _Well, that was lucky._ "Anyways, BillBill, there's something I wanted to ask you. For real this time." He turned his attention back towards his boyfriend who had been silent for the past few minutes.

"Yeah?" Billy asked starting to turn a little red.

"Will you-" James started

"One minute," Billy interrupted, "Mom, Dad, do you mind?"

"Oh sorry, of course, of course," His parents walked out of the living room awkwardly.

"You were saying?" Billy asked.

James let out a small laugh. "Billy, will you go to the dance with me next Saturday? As my date?"

"I'd love nothing more." Billy responded, the two of them embracing in a hug. "Come on, let's go to my room." The two joined hands and began walking upstairs

"That door better stay open." Hank called after them.

* * *

~at Splatburger~

"Well, I'm happy everything in working out for you two." Phoebe was out with Cherry and the conversation turned to her and Oyster. As it turns out, he was actually a pretty good boyfriend. While Phoebe was happy for her best friend, it did make her miss Link more. Not that Cherry got the subtext though.

"Yeah, he says he got special surprise more me next week, I can't wait to see what it is." It wasn't until then that she noticed Phoebe a bit more down than usual. "But hey, enough about me. How are things going for you? Anything interesting at home?"

Phoebe thought about the new revelation at Billy being gay. She didn't mind it, it was just hard to imagine her baby brother being different now then he had ever seemed in the fourteen years she's known him. She didn't even know he liked anyone that way, let alone another guy. What else didn't she know about him? How many more secrets could he possibly be hiding?

"Phoebe? You still there? Earth to Phoebe." Cherry said form the other side of the table.

"Oh, sorry. No, nothing new." She didn't feel right telling someone else that Billy was gay. If he wanted Cherry to know, he'd tell her.

"Well, anyways, my dad just texted me saying he wanted me home, so I'm gonna go." Cherry grabbed her stuff and left the building. Phoebe got up, still thinking about Billy before realizing she forgot her purse. She turned around to go get it.

"Thanks Link," She said after he handed her purse to her and started to head back for the door when she realized what she just said. She turned around and, sure enough, there he was. "Link!" She cried out and ran over and hugged him, excited that he was back again. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to go back?"

"President Kickbutt called and told me about the mass villain breakout. And then she told me to come home because being alone in Hong Kong made me too easy a target."

"Wait? Mass villain breakout? I thought it was just Dark Mayhem"

* * *

Billy and James walked downstairs to find the whole family had gathered to listen to Link's story, oh and that Link was back in town. Billy always found Link hot and used to be jealous of Phoebe, until he met James of course.

"The only two left were Fairy Pinch-ess and Destructo who they found lying dead on the floor." Link said finishing up tell the Thundermans the news.

"Oh my God." Barb said grabbing her Husband's arm for support.

"Colosso, do you think…?" Max started to ask his pet rabbit who had been brought upstairs.

"Definitely Dark Mayhem. Once you stop being useful to him, he gets rid of you." The former evil scientist told everyone.

"Well, I'd love to stay, but I wanna go home. I didn't tell Dad or Harris I was coming back and I can't wait to see the looks on their faces." He said heading out the door. Everyone went back to what they were doing before.

"I should get home too BillBill. You do **not** want to be on my dad's bad side." James warned.

"It's ok, will I see you tomorrow?"

"I don't know, but I'll make sure to call you ok Babe?" James asked sounding a little concerned for a change

"I'm holding you to it Jamie." Billy teased, trying to ease the tension.

"Ok, I'm gonna go now." James aid with a chuckle. The two shared a long

* * *

He tried his best to stay quiet again, hoping his father had passed out drunk and wouldn't hear him. However, he was not so fortunate. "I heard a rumor today." James stopped dead in his tracks at the sound of his father's deep, booming voice. "The word around the neighborhood is that you were with that boy again. And the two of you were…kissing."

 _Oh that is it!_ "So what?"

"What did you say to me boy?"

"So. What. I like him, and he likes me."

"No one could like someone as disgusting as you, you little faggot."

"Well he does!"

"How do you know he's not just humoring you? You're just a burden on everyone around you."

"Not to him. If I was, he wouldn't be dating me!" James yelled. He had had enough of his dad degrading him for how he was born. That, sadly, wasn't the right move. Before he knew it, he was backhanded across the face, causing him to fall to the ground.

"Go to you room. I don't want to have to look you any more, you piece of shit." James slowly climbed to his feet and ran upstairs without looking back.

* * *

"I'm glad you finally came out Billy." Max told his little brother. The two were hanging out down in Max's lair.

"Well, if it weren't for you I'd have chickened out. Thank you, I really needed that push."

"Whatever helps me not have to keep a secret anymore. And also, I couldn't stand seeing you bottle it up any longer."

"Was I really bad?"

"You looked straight up depressed at times dude."

"Wow. That is bad."

"I still don't like James though."

"Come on, he's really nice." Billy pleaded with his brother. One thing he really wanted was for his family and his boyfriend to get along with each other.

"He seems that way, there's just something I don't trust about him."

"What could that possibly be?"

"He seems too calm about everything. Especially with you."

"So?" Billy started to get that teen attitude again.

"Well, when someone really likes someone else they tend to be more, well, like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Easily excited to see them and a little nervous around them because they're afraid they'll screw up or something. He just seems to cool, like he knows you really like him and nothing he does will change that. You know what I mean?"

"I guess. But I still think you need to try to get along with him more. You really only talk to him to threaten him."

"You do have a point. I just want to make sure he doesn't hurt you, that's all." He said grabbing his brother's shoulders making sure they make eye contact.

"I know Max, I know. But you shouldn't worry that much, I can handle myself."

"That's not gonna stop me. Besides, I'm sure James compliments himself in the mirror every night." He said, half joking.

* * *

James turned on the light as he entered the bathroom. He looked in the mirror to see the strike from his father gave him a black eye. He turned on the sink to wash his hand and face off. "You are **not** a problem. You are **not** a mistake. You **are** worth it. You **are** loved." He kept repeating that, until he couldn't hold in the feeling anymore and fell to his knees, crying hysterically.

* * *

James lied in bed, not able to sleep after what happened that day. He didn't know what he was gonna tell Billy, or anyone for that matter. He'd been hit by his father before, but never enough to leave a bruise. Not a visible one at least. _I can't do it. I can't stay in this house anymore._ He went over to the window and opened it to let the cool night air drift in, sending shivers down his almost naked body. _Fall's coming fast this year. Guess I'll need more than underwear to sleep in._

He went over to his closet and got out a pair of sweatpants and a jacket. He slipped his feet into his shoes and returned to the window. He looked down at the ground and concentrated. A root shot up from the ground growing into a small tree that reached into his bedroom. He climbed on and willed the tree to shrink back down to the ground. He took one last look at his house before heading off into the night.

Billy was in his bed, sleeping like a rock. He looked so peaceful as he slept, with s small smile on his face. Probably due to finally being out to everyone, removing a huge weight of his back. He awoke to a feeling of being watched when he noticed a figure climb in through his window. He got up quickly and was about to scream when he heard the visitor speak.

"BillBill wait, it's only me." James whispered to him.

"Jamie? What are you doing here so late?"

"This might sound weird, but can I sleep with you tonight?"

Billy was cut off guard with how direct James was. "Um, well I don't know, but…I'd be willing to." Billy started unbuttoning his pajama top.

"What? No, not like that! I meant actually sleep."

"Oh." Billy said blushing, while buttoning back up hi pj's.

"Just, don't make me go home, please. Please Billy; I can't go back to that awful place." James pleaded with his boyfriend. Billy was taken aback by the sound of his real name.

"What happened?" He asked while going towards the lamp by his bed.

"No don't!" But it was too late; Billy flipped the switch, illuminating the room in a dim light. James put his hands in front of his face.

"James, Let me see." Billy said. When James didn't comply, Billy repeated himself, more sternly this time. "James. Let me see." He walked over moved his boyfriend's hand away from his face. Billy gasped and stepped back when he saw the black eye on his boyfriends face.

"It's not as bad as it looks."

Billy was silent for a bit before he spoke, "What happened?"

"I-I told my dad we were together. Someone saw us kissing a word spread throughout the neighborhood, and he was saying all this awful things about you and about me and I just couldn't take it anymore and I yelled at him. Boy was that ever the wrong choice." He said looking down at the floor. When he looked back up, he saw something he'd never thought was possible; Billy was fuming with anger.

"That **bastard!** " Billy shouted as loud as her could without waking anyone. "I can't believe he would do this!" Billy put his hand on James's cheek on the opposite side of where he was hit. "Just for being you." Billy leaned up and the two embraced in a long a passionate kiss that lasted a least a minute.

"Don't make me go back." James said after they broke.

"Wouldn't dream of in a million years." Billy said. He turned off the light and the two of them lied down in Billy's bed. Billy cuddled up with James and they rested their heads against each other's as the two slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

The Villain League all sat together in their lair, chatting amongst themselves, when they we silenced by Dark Mayhem entering the room with his two new allies on either side of him. He sat down at the end of the table while the samurai and the cloaked one stayed standing.

"So, my lord, what is our first move?" King Crab asked, being the first to speak up.

"I think," Lady Web butted in, "The more important question is, how did you escape in the first place?"

Dark Mayhem let out a small laugh, "With the same weapon that will grant us the key to world conquest." He held up his hand and the cloaked one handed him a ray gun.

"What isss that?" Son of Scalestro asked.

"It's Dr. Colosso's old mind control gun."

"But how you make it work?" Strongdor scratched his head.

"Yes, the bad Doctor mad all his inventions so only he, specifically, could operate them." The Green Ghoul informed the rest.

"With this." The samurai handed him a small disc that seemed to be put together buy and amateur.

"And that would be..?" Quinn asked feeling left out of something.

"I'm glad you asked my dear," Dark Mayhem said.

 ** _More on that later. Thanks everyone reading so far, if you could leave a review below just tell me how I'm doing it would be greatly appreciated. I love hearing feedback, good or bad. See y'all next time_**


	5. Moving Day

Another sun has risen over Hiddenville, it was the weekend and most people were able to relax for the next two days. Meanwhile in the Thunderman home, Billy and his boyfriend James lay in bed, looking very relaxed. James's eyes began to flutter open to see his Billy's beautiful face; _I never knew waking up next to you would feel this good._ James thought to himself. Billy started to move subtly and then, his eyes opened. He was confused when he saw his boyfriend at first, but then remembered when James came to him last night.

"Morning Jamie," Billy said, tiredly.

"Good morning BillBill," James gave Billy a quick peck on his nose. It tickled and Billy let out a little laugh. "How's my eye?" His eye had stopped hurting from his father striking him the night before, but he wasn't sure if it had healed.

Billy took a look and winced. "Well, better than last night." He responded with a small smile.

"I guess that's better than nothing." The two sat up and stretched a bit. Billy couldn't help but look over at James, his jacket was unzipped and he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. For only being fourteen, he had a pretty good build to him. "Like what you see?" James asked with a smirk.

Billy was caught off guard hearing James break to silence. "S-sorry," Billy began to blush like crazy. He never done anything like that before and was kind of shocked when he'd been caught. "C-could you turn around please? I need to change."

"Oh, of course," James turned to look out the window, while he certainly would've liked to watch, he wouldn't want to make Billy feel uncomfortable. As he looked out the window, he thought about going home, _Guess I'll have to go back soon…but how can I? How can I bring myself to return to that place? I need to stay a little longer, just to have time to gather my thoughts._ "Hey, BillBill?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it alright if I stay here for a while? I-I don't think I can go home just yet."

"Jamie, you know you're welcome anytime. I won't make you go back to that asshole until you're ready. Besides, I like it when you're here." James smiled to himself. "You can turn around now." Billy added. "So yeah, you can stay. Let me just ask my folks." Billy started for the door.

"BillBill wait," Billy turned around, a bit confused. "You can't tell them I'm here."

"Why not? They like you."

"They're not going to let me stay. What are you thinking?"

"James, I can't keep anymore secrets about you. They'll let you stay and if not, I'll sneak you around." James still wasn't fully convinced, but he thought he should let Billy go through on his plan. Billy walked downstairs where his parents were watching TV. "Hey Mom, Dad, I gotta tell you guys something. And you have to promise not to get mad." Max walked up the stairs and overheard the conversation; he stayed behind the wall to continue to eavesdrop.

"Sure Honey, what's up?" His mom asked, seeming interested while Hank half listed, his attention still on the TV.

"Ok, James slept over last night-"

"WHAT?!" Hank, along with Max, interrupted. Max had come out from behind the wall.

"Now, now, I'm sure Billy has a good reason. Go on Billy." Barb said calming the too down, though Max still looked **very** annoyed.

"I do, you see, he was hiding from his dad here-"

"WHAT?!" Barb shouted out in annoyance.

"You guys promised…" Billy said in a pouty voice, looking down.

"We're sorry Billy, but you can't have James sleeping over." Hank said, walking over to him.

"Why not? You let him sleep over before you knew we were dating. Why does this change anything? Do you not trust me?" Billy asked, looking at his family differently than ever before.

"No, no that's not it all Billy," His mom put a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"It's James that I don't trust." Max muttered to himself under his breath.

"But, hiding from his dad isn't a real reason a have him here overnight." Hank said.

"Jamie, come down here." Billy called up to his room. James walked down slowly. Max's eyes shot open and Barb gasped and put a hand over her mouth while taking a step backwards.

 _Guess it's worse then what Billy said,_ "It's not as bad as it looks, I promise." He said in a small voice. Everyone was still shocked seeing someone they've come to know injured in such a way.

"Hank, get some ice out of the freezer. James, what happened?" Barb asked after catching her breath and walking over to him.

"M-my dad; I told his I was gay years ago and he's hated me ever since. Last night I told him that me and Billy were dating and then he hit me after I yelled at him." James was doing his best to fight back the tears. He didn't want to cry in front of the Thunderman family, especially his Billy.

"Then, we have to go to the police about this." Hank said returning from the kitchen.

"No! You can't!" James said taking the ice pack from Mr. Thunderman's hand.

"We have to. You can't just stay over here to get away."

"No, you don't understand. They can't do anything." James said, practically pleading with the family at this point.

"James, no one is above the law." Hank said pulling his phone out.

"They can't catch him because of his powers!" James blurted out. Everyone stopped what they were doing in an instant. They all looked over to him.

"What do you mean? You said your powers came from your mom's cousin?" Everyone, even Billy, didn't know what he meant.

"I lied; I don't even know my mom. My dad says she left shortly after I was born."

"I can see why." Max said, finally speaking after sitting in silence for a while.

"You guys have heard my name before. He's told me about how he's fought Thunder Man in the past over and over. It always ended in a draw though. Back then, he went buy 'The Juggernaut.'" Hank and Barb exchanged worried glances.

"I've heard of him," Max started, walking over, "He's super strong, can't be hurt and once he starts moving nothing, stops him." The others all looked over to Max, questioningly. "I used to admire the guy." He said, sitting back down.

"So, what I wanted to ask," Billy continued with what he came down to say, "Can he please stay. He doesn't have anywhere else to go."

"Billy, please, I just need to stay for a little-"

"No James! I won't let you go back to that place! I won't let you get hurt anymore! Just let me do this for you. For once, let me help you." Billy said, looking James dead in the eye. James felt tears beginning to form, but hid his face. "Mom, Dad, please."

"Hank. Kitchen. Now." Billy's parents walked away talk about it while Billy and James held hands and joined Max on the couch. The three sat in awkward silence for a couple minutes.

"Hey, can we talk?" Max asked James, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure, what's up?" James responded, not taking his eyes off the floor.

"Alone," Billy looked up, a little surprised, but James gave him a reassuring look. Billy walked up stairs so, they could talk. "I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"For what exactly?"

"For making a villain out of you. I continuously mistrusted you based on nothing, just because I wanted Billy to be happy."

"Hey, it's not all on you. I acted pretty scummy at times. I feel like I can't do wrong in Billy's eyes and I don't like it. It's like he thinks I'm perfect, when I'm the furthest thing from it."

"No one's perfect. But to Billy, you're the closest thing to it."

"He doesn't even realize that's he's closer to it than me."

"Make sure he knows, that you think that way." James looked up into Max's eyes and it was in that moment that he realized; Max is **very** attractive. Billy's not as different from the rest of his family as he thinks.

"We have come to a decision." Hank announced as he and Barb walked back into the living room. Billy sped back downstairs and next to James (who had stood up). "James, we regret to inform you that you must return to your house…" James's face fell once again. "To pack your bags, because you're going to be staying with us!" James's looked back up with surprise.

"Did I hear that right!?" He asked Billy.

"Either that or we're both crazy?!" They started jumping with joy. James lifted Billy in the air and started jumping around.

"Of course, you still have rules to follow." Barb said, interrupting the celebration.

"You had to kill the moment didn't you Mom?" Billy asked, with all the excitement in his voice gone.

"If you and Billy are in a room together, buy yourselves, the door stays open. And you'll be sharing a room with Max. Understand?"

"Yes ma'am!" James said, saluting in a humorous manner.

"Come on; let's go get your stuff!" Billy said, putting on the back of his boyfriend's neck.

"What's the hand for?" James asked, for once, was nervous about something Billy was doing.

"Oh, that's just so you don't get whiplash." James's eyes shot wide and in the blink of an eye, they were gone. Max walked back down to his room that he would be sharing soon and Hank and Barb returned to the couch.

"Did we do the right thing?" Hank asked his wife.

"Of course. If his dad's retired like us, the best we can do is leave him alone."

"I meant, can we trust James? We just let the son of one of the worst villains ever into our house."

"What that blur outside Billy?" Nora asked, walking in through the front door.

"Yeah, him and James were going to James's house to get all his stuff." Barb told her daughter.

"Why?" Nora asked, more intrigued.

"James is going to be staying with us for a while."

"Ok." Nora made her way towards the stairs to head up to her room.

"Aren't you gonna ask-"

"Don't care." Nora shouted walking upstairs.

* * *

"Ok, you have a way to sneak back into your house right?" Billy asked as he and James stood outside below the window to James's room.

"Of course," James concentrated and a root sprang up from the ground. "Hold on tight," James said with a wink. They both took ahold of the almost tree as it began to grow more. It grew up and reached into James's window. The two climbed in and made sure to stay quiet in case James's dad heard them. James went over to all the parts, papers and mini machines on his desk and put all of them in a bag, while Billy sped around grabbing his clothes, throwing them in a suit case.

"What's going on in hear?" A voice said entering the room. Billy was worried at first, but James knew it wasn't his father's voice.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" Billy turned around to see James talking to what appeared to be a guy a little older than Max. He kind of looked like James a little bit, but with blond hair (in other words, Billy found him kind of hot).

"What, a guy can't come by once in a while and see his dad and baby brother?" He asked amusingly.

"James, who's this?" Billy asked walking over to his boyfriend.

"This is Luke, my brother. Half-brother." But James didn't seem to speak to him like a sibling, or even a friend. More like a know-it-all from class that gets on everyone's nerves, but you have to be nice to them.

"And this dude would be…?" Luke left off for James to finish.

"Billy, my **boyfriend**." James put an arm around Billy, but didn't break his gaze from Luke.

"That is so…sweet!" He said in a cutesy voice. Both of them were left very confused. "Seriously, you guys look adorable together."

"Are you making of me?" James asked more annoyed.

"Of course not. Why would I joke about my baby brother in a relationship?" Luke asked sarcastically.

"Stop calling me that, I'm in high school now."

"Aww, you're growing up so fast." Luke continued to mock him.

"Did you seriously come back just to make fun of me? Wait don't answer, that's all you ever do."

"So, why are packing up your stuff? Does it have something to do with that black eye you got there?"

"Yes. I didn't the option to leave with my mom, like you did."

"Hey, not my fault my mom stayed long enough for me actually to know her."

"Whatever, just don't tell Dad where I'm going. You can do at least one nice thing right?"

"Yeah, I guess it won't hurt." He looked over at Billy who was standing awkwardly seeing his boyfriend fight a brother he didn't know about. "Keep him close by. Wouldn't want anything tragic to happen."

"What do mean buy that?" James asked.

"Oh nothing. Later Bro." And with that Luke was gone. He disappeared in the blink of an eye, in Billy time no less.

Billy looked shocked. "Your brother has the same powers as me?"

"Yep."

"He left so fast, _I_ didn't even see him leave."

"I know, he's stupidly fast. Let's just get the rest of my stuff and get out of here."

* * *

Candice walked back into the Villain League from going out for a little bit of stalking Link around town. "What is your report?" She turned to see Lady Web waiting for her.

"Some of the newer heroes are all in one place; Hiddenville."

"Excellent work young one. I will inform Dark Mayhem of this. Go about your business until you receive new orders."

"Yes ma'am." Candice turned into her bug forma flew off. Lady Web walked down the hall to Dark Mayhem's room, passing The Samurai on the way.

"Well, well. Where have you been all day?" She asked, slightly amused.

"My business is my own. I suggest you back off before you get too close, less you end up like Destructo." He said, gripping his sword. He continued down the hall in the opposite direction she was going.

"Well then, I guess I'll just have to be sneaky then." She said to herself with her signature evil grin.


	6. Finding the Truth

Dark Mayhem was speaking to The Samurai in his private room. While she couldn't hear what they were saying, Lady Web was watching from outside without their knowledge. _He's been acting suspicious as of late, I have to fight out more about him._

"Lady Web?" The villainess jumped at hearing her name come from behind her, turning to see The Green Ghoul floating behind her.

"Don't scare me like that!" She shouted.

"I'm a ghost…"

"Oh. Right. Say, could you lend me a hand with something?"

"Why? What is it this time?" The villains had never been on good terms with each other so asking him for help must mean something.

"It's Dark Mayhem's new…pal. I don't trust him."

"No one does." The Ghoul replied, not yet convinced she really needed anything important.

"It's more than just that; he's been disappearing lately. Sometimes it's for hours at a time. I want you to follow him if he goes again."

"And why would I do that?"

"I need to know, aren't you at least a little suspicious? Besides, you're a ghost, what could he do to you?" Ghoul thought for a long moment.

"Fine, I'll do this errand for you."

"Good. Make sure not to leave out a single detail of his actions."

"You can count on me I guess." He sighed before floating away.

"I better be able to."

* * *

Max was in the shower after a long day at school (he called it long even though he didn't have a class last period and could go home early), when James casually walked in like nothing was going on. "Hey Max," He said.

 _Is this normal behavior for him?_ "Yeah, at our house, we take turns in the bathroom." Max told him.

"You were taking forever; besides, I just need to brush my teeth." James said casually walking over to the sink. Max rolled his eyes and went back to washing his hair. James finished up and was leaving when he couldn't help but let his eyes wander downwards.

 _Damn Max,_ James thought, _I hope Billy got_ _ **that**_ _gene too._

Billy returned home to find James sitting on the couch watching TV. "Honey, I'm home!" Billy joked.

"How's was school BillBill?" James said, standing up.

"Eh, it was school. Your eye looks a lot better, are you gonna be able to come back to school soon?" Billy asked, embracing James in a hug.

"Hopefully, but with my grades I could probably miss a month and be alright." James said with a wink before leaning down to kiss Billy on the lips.

"Ok, I just really miss having you in class."

"Well, you have me at home now."

"I know and I love it." Billy said with a wide grin. "Is anyone else home?"

"Max came home a minute before you, but he's in his shower."

"So, he can't hear us then?" Billy said in a flirty voice. The two smiled before James leaned back down and the two began to kiss passionately. James walked over to the couch and Billy sat in his lap and the two went back to making out.

 _"_ _If you're just joining us now, it appears as though Thunder Man has gone full on villain…."_ Billy stopped when heard the TV. _"_ _Just an hour ago Thunderman was spotted in Hiddenville, but instead being here to help, he was scene my multiple witnesses claiming that he flew through multiple buildings causing them to topple to the ground, we have footage."_ The TV cut to a phone video of what did indeed look like Billy's father in the sky. Everyone was cheering when he turned and flew around a few times before flying through several buildings, some of which fell over. That's when the video cut out. Billy's jaw was practically hitting the floor.

"So…guess we have something important to do later." James said, breaking the silence.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't remember?" Barb asked her husband. The whole family had gathered to find out why their father had attacked the city anything.

"No. Not a thing. That's me, no doubt, but I don't remember doing that. I left the house earlier to go grocery shopping, but then it's just a giant blank." Hank told the family.

"Mind control?" James suggested to Billy.

"Couldn't be, my dad's mind is impenetrable like his body."

"Well…" Max started.

"Max, what do you know?" Phoebe asked. The whole family turned to face Max.

"Dr. Colosso did make a mind control ray. Did it work like he told me it did?" Max asked his parents. The two looked at each other wide eyed before making their way down to Max's room. Dr. Colosso looked up and saw the whole family looking at him judgingly.

"Yes? Can I help you?" He asked annoyed after a few minutes of silence.

"Say Colosso," Hank began as if he was talking to an old friend.

"Yes, what is it Hank?" He asked going along with the joking tone.

"You remember that old ray gun you made that successfully controlled my mind?"

"Well, it's a lot more complicated than that, but yes, I know what you're talking about. Why are we talking like this?" He asked, breaking the tone.

"Are you still using it on Hank?" Barb demanded, finally getting tired of dragging out the point.

"Oh, of course. I just hopped all the way to my old lab in Metroburg which is about an hour away with a car, got inside, and grabbed it with my bunny paws and returned without turning any heads mind you, and shot Hank before hiding it under Max's bed." He said, finishing his long, sarcastic story.

"Hey, it's not down here." Billy said looking under Max's bed. When he stood up everyone was staring at him questioningly. He stood back up next to James and blushed.

"So, you don't have it?" Phoebe asked.

"You want me to go through my story again?" He asked, though it wasn't much of a question.

"Then why was our dad destroying the city earlier?" She pressed on, sure that he must know something.

"Hank, did you have your coffee this morning?" Colosso turned to their father.

"Come on everyone, we're clearly getting nowhere." Barb said and most of them left the room. Max, however stayed behind.

"Colosso, you know I'm your best friend. You can tell me, c'mon."

"I am telling you, I haven't returned to my lab since I was turned into a rabbit. Either your dad has snapped or…"

"Or what?"

"Someone got in and somehow got it working."

"But that should be impossible; no one can operate your stuff but you."

"That's where the holes in this story come in." The two sat there trying to find something, tossing back and forth ideas, unknown to them that James was listening from around the corner.

 _If that's true that I think I know why my little toy was taken._ He thought to himself.

"Come on Billy, we haven't played laser tag in forever!" Nora whined.

"Yeah, we stopped when I realized that lasers to my butt didn't feel as good as you it would." He told her. "Besides, I don't want Jamie to see me getting lasered."

"You don't know, he might like it." She said with a twisted smile.

"Do I even want to know what you mean by that?" He asked concerned.

"Please, I promise they don't hurt as much as you remember." She shot a laser at the table, but instead of a short, small laser that would've left a small burn mark on the table, she shot a large, pulsating laser that split that table in two with smoke coming from it.

"What was that?!" He asked

"I don't know!" She said, just as confused as him.

"Power evolution." James stated appearing behind them.

"What?" Nora said not understanding what he meant.

"Every super goes through a phase when their powers get stronger, or they get a new one altogether. Like when Max and Phoebe got their…what did you call it? Thunder sense I think it was? Nora's evolution must be a super boost in her laser eyes." He explained to them. "Power evolution usually occurs under extreme stress or just at random times. It's impossible to predict when it will happen because everyone's different."

"So, no laser tag?" Nora asked.

"Unless you want to fry your brother, also my boyfriend, I suggest you don't."

* * *

Max was lying asleep in bed. It took him awhile to get to sleep since he and Colosso had spent a good majority of the day trying to figure out how and why his dad was acting like a villain earlier and that question was still wrapping around his head late at night. He woke up to what felt like someone shaking him lightly. It was James.

"There had better be a good reason you're waking me up at," He looked over at his alarm clock. "Three-thirty in the morning."

"You wouldn't happen to have a computer chip I can download a hacking software onto do you?"

"I said, you better have a **good** reason." He said rolling back over.

"You want your dad to stop attacking people?" James asked, leading him on. Max turned over and looked at him, confused. "I made a chip a while ago that could override the programing in **any** device. It went missing last week. If I could make another one, we'd just have to get ahold of Colosso mind control gun and bam! Problem solved."

"I don't think it'll be that easy." Max told him. "If Dark Mayhem is the one who's got ahold of it, then it won't do us any good. Now just go to bed James. Some of us actually have school tomorrow."

James hadn't even considered that. How could that have not crossed his mind? Dark Mayhem being in possession of his chip and the mind ray suddenly made a lot of pieces fall into place. But how did he know about James's chip and how did he get ahold of it to begin with? Still too many unknowns. _Best to just go to sleep for now._ He thought.

* * *

Lady Web was waiting outside the Villain HQ for The Green Ghoul to return with his report. Just as her patience was wearing thin, she saw the familiar fog descending from the night sky.

"It's about time. What did you find out?" She demanded.

"Not much I'm afraid. I followed him for a bit, but it's like he knew I was following him. He was so fast, I couldn't keep up."

"Back to square one." She sighed, walking inside. "I have to know what more about him." She said to herself. She turned the corner wear The Samurai was standing. She jumped at the sight of him.

"Dark Mayhem wants to see you." Was all he said before continuing down the hall. She walked down to his office and entered quietly.

"What is it you need to see me about?" She asked, standing awkwardly.

"My intel has informed me that several of our foes will all be gathered together this weekend. I'll need you along with Strongdor and Son of Scalestro to attack during the dance at Hiddenville High. Do you understand?" He asked in his deep, booming voice.

"It will be done, my lord." She responded. Though she couldn't help but focus on the Cloaked One by huis side. _And what would you story be?_ She wondered to herself.


	7. Getting Ready

The Back to School Dance at Hiddenville High was one day away. James's eye had mostly healed, but Phoebe said she could cover up what was left with make-up so he could comfortably go. Billy was really excited since he had never been to one before; Phoebe was able to get Link to take her, but Max, however, was actually feeling nervous. He only crashed Junior Prom last year, he didn't actually go, so now he wasn't sure how to present himself, last time he felt like this, it was when he met Allison's parents.

"Ok, ok, ok. It's going to be fine. You're going to be fine. Everything is going to go just fine." Max said to himself, pacing back and forth in his room.

"Gee, do you think it's going to be fine?" James said, getting annoyed. Max had been pacing and repeating himself for almost an hour now.

"I know you're mocking me, but yes." He said, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

"Are we calm now?"

"Yeah, yeah, of course." Max said. He tried sitting still, but before long, his leg started shaking and, quickly after, he sprung to his feet and began pacing again. James let out an annoyed grunt, Max was really getting in the way of him working on some new gadgets. "Oh shut up, how are you so calm?"

"Because I'm focusing on something else right now. Maybe you should try that, you got all of tomorrow to worry about the dance. You know, I'd never take you for the worried type."

"Well, I've only ever crashed a dance. And I went home right after." Max explained.

"Well that explains it." James muttered to himself.

* * *

"Hey," Nora said breaking the silence. She and Billy had been sitting upstairs watching TV for the past hour or so, not really doing anything else.

"Yeah?" He asked, not taking his eyes off the TV.

"So, you're going to the dance with James tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah, why?" He was started to get nervous. There's no telling what could come out of his sisters mouth, she's easily flipped on a dime before.

"Tell me, even though you're with James and he's living with us, I'm still your best friend right? We can still play together?" She asked looking up to meet his eyes.

"Of course. Why would you think otherwise?" He asked confused.

"Well, it's just that, ever since you met him, you've been spending almost all your time with him. You barely even talk to me now. I guess I just miss hanging out with you." She finally admitted.

Billy sat quietly for a moment thinking. "Nora, I'm sorry. I've never felt this way before and when he's around I just drop everything. We'll always gonna be friends. More than that, we're family. The next time you're feeling alone, just tell me. You know I'd be happy to spend time with you whenever."

"For realsies?" She asked looking back up at her brother.

"For realsies." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Billy!" Chloe said barging in. "You forgot to race me to Mexico today!" She said pouting.

"D'oh, sorry Chloe." He said, face palming.

"Now, it's a race to Russia!"

"Sigh, ok, ok." He walked over next to her and got ready to run. "Three…two…one!" And like that, they were both gone. Then, she reappeared a split second before he did.

"I win! I win!" She said jumping up and down.

"Good job. But I totally would've won if I had more time to prepare."

"You're just a sore loser, baby!" She said with a big smile before walking out.

"Did you let her win?" Nora asked.

"No, she teleports, I can't go **that** fast. Maybe if my powers evolve like yours did."

* * *

"You really don't have to walk me home." Link said to Phoebe outside his house. "Technically **I** should be walking **you** home."

"Well, next time, you can." She said looking up into his eyes. The two leaned in to kiss when the door opened and the two jumped away from each other when they saw Harris standing in the doorway.

"Hey bro," Link said acting casual.

"Phoebe!" He said hugging Phoebe around her waist. He had grown a bit, but he was still pretty short being a year younger than Billy.

"Hey, I'm excited to see you too buddy!" She said hugging him back.

"Harris, can I say 'bye' to my girlfriend now?" Link asked.

"Sorry," He said, letting go of Phoebe and walking inside.

"I guess we'll just kiss a go?" Phoebe asked.

"Yeah, that sounds like the best plan." He responded. The two leaned back into each other and shared a quick, but passionate, kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked, still being held in his arms.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said with a smile. They separated and Phoebe walked off. Link walked inside his house. "You were listening weren't you?" He asked Harris who was acting innocent while sitting on the couch.

"Maaaayyyybe." He said with a smile.

"Not much that interesting for a thirteen year old." He said walking past him.

"Not out on the doorstep anyway…" Harris said with a smirk.

"You little perv," Link said with a chuckle.

* * *

Phoebe returned home where her mom greeted her. She quickly said "Hello," and rushed passed her and upstairs. She entered her room and went to her closet to make sure nothing happened to her dress (especially, something Max related). Luckily it was still intact, not much would've been lost anyways since this wasn't a fancy occasion, but she still wanted to look nice.

* * *

Downstairs, James had finally managed to calm Max down. "So, tomorrow, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Tell Allison she looks great even if it's a lie."

"And…."

"Ask her to dance."

"Right. Tomorrow's going to be…"

"Fine. No, it's going to be great." Max corrected himself.

"There you go." James said, clearly tired from going over this for about an hour. "Oh, Billy's gonna borrow you old leather jacket again."

"Again? When did he borrow it the first time?"

"Where do you think he got the one he wore first day to school?"

"He didn't even ask." He said to himself.

"I know, made it hotter." James said smirking.

"Can you not talk about Billy like that when I'm around? Like seriously, I really don't want to know what goes on in your head when it comes to my brother." He said grabbing the old jacket and heading upstairs. He walked up to Billy's door and knocked. "Hey, I got something for you." He called inside.

Billy opened the door and looked surprised. "I was just gonna grab it like last time, but thanks." He said, taking hold of the jacket.

"Yeah, about that; don't steal my clothes again. Just ask bro." He said before he walked off

~the next day, two hours before the dance~

James was in Phoebe's room, getting what remained of his black eye covered up when Billy walked in. "Guys, I need advice."

"What's up Billy?" Phoebe asked.

"How, should I wear my hair tonight? I kind of like how it looks naturally, but I was also thinking about slicking it back again." Phoebe finished up with James and they both turned to show Billy. "Cool, can't even notice it. Now what about my hair?"

"Stop being such a girl Billy." Phoebe told him. Both he and James looked at her confused. "What? I'm a girl, it's ok for me to say that."

"Anyways, slick it back BillBill, it works better with that jacket." James said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"Definitely. Remember how hot I found it first day of school?" He asked getting very close to him.

"Ok, take it outside you two. Also, I need to change." She said, her hair already done like it was last year for junior prom.

* * *

"Well, never thought I'd say this Max, but you look damn good." Dr. Colosso said, clearly impressed.

"You sure? I'm not really sure about the jacket. I don't even play sports." He said. God knows how or where, but DR. Colosso had managed to find an old sports jacket that had the villain logo on the back of it. "And, I'm not even a villain anymore. It's kind of misleading, don't you think?"

"Fine, you don't need the wear the jacket, but put on this tie." He said handing him a crimson colored tie.

"Why? It's not a formal dance and this shirt doesn't even have a collar."

"Exactly, that makes it look more relaxed."

"How does that make any sense?"

"Far too complicated for you to understand."

"You gotta stop using that as an excuse. I do like the look though." He said admiring himself in the mirror. His look was pretty simple. Just a white t-shirt with shiny, silver, basketball shorts. "Wait!" He said running over to a drawer. "Where is it? I know I kept it. HA!" He said pulling out a gold chain necklace. He removed the tie and put the necklace on. "Now, I look good."

"You looked like a fuck boy." Colosso bluntly stated.

"Who asked you?!"

* * *

Billy and James were changing in his room. "Do I have to wear these?" James asked, trying to slip into the skinny jeans Billy wore on the first day of school.

"If you can, then yes. I wanna see you in them."

"I know, I know. They're just so damn tight." He said trying to pull them up his legs.

"You wanna know something else tight?" Billy asked in the best seductive voice he could.

"BillBill, don't make me think about that right now. It's going to make it impossible to put these on with that on the brain."

"Sorry,"

"Got it!" He said finally getting them on.

"Almost, you gotta button them too Jamie."

"Can't do that Babe, I need to breathe." He said.

"Alright, hand them back, I'll wear them." James slid them back off and gave them back to his boyfriend who managed to get them on quite easily.

"How can you do that?"

"Skinny legs I guess." James shrugged and pulled out a pair of black jeans from his suitcase.

"What do think?" James asked.

"Didn't Mohawks die off in the eighties?" Billy asked with small laugh.

"Maybe, they need me to bring them back." He said with his signature smirk. Billy carefully looked over James's choice in his outfit. Besides the Mohawk, he had the black jeans he just put on as well as a gray t-shirt with a black collar.

"One thing's out of place." He said before un-popping the collar of the shirt. "There we go." James blushed and smiled shyly. "Stop being cute!"

"You do it all the time, it's my turn." He told him while beginning to laugh to which Billy joined. They slowly stopped and stared into each other's eyes. Before they knew what happened, the two were on Billy's bed, heavily making out with James on top. They only broke for air for a second before they looked back at each other and went back to it. They almost went further before the heard a pounding at the door.

"Hey, what'd Dad say about the doors? Now stop sucking face and come downstairs. We gotta go." Max said from behind the door. The pair looked at each other and slowly got up and headed for the door.

"You know, I can see why you didn't want to think about…that stuff. These pants are pretty tight now." Billy said, feeling embarrassed. They walked downstairs where they found Max, Phoebe and Link waiting. Phoebe was in a short tie dye dress with orange, yellow, and red as the colors while Link was in a faded orange, button up top with plain jeans.

"Finally ready?" Phoebe asked. The youngest teens nodded. "Good, let's go." She said, grabbing on to Link's arm. And heading out.

"Where's Allison?" Billy asked Max.

"She said she'll meet me there." He simply said before walking out the door. Billy and James joined hands before following the others.

* * *

"Lord Mayhem, my team and I have arrived in Hiddenville and are ready to attack." Lady Web reported to Dark Mayhem with Strongdor and Son of Scalestro at her side.

"Excellent. Let the young heroes enjoy their night at first, once their guards are lowered, attack and take them all out."

"Understood my lord." She responded back. _And once this night is over, it's back to investigating that samurai._ She thought to herself.


	8. Throw Down on the Dancefloor

The dance had finally arrived, and so had the Thunderman's and their friends. Phoebe met up with Cherry and her other friends who were pleasantly surprised to see Link back in town. Billy was unsure at first, but James grabbed his hand tightly and pulled him out to the dance floor. Max began his search for Allison, who seemed to be missing at first, but then a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who," A female voice said.

"Is it the most beautiful girl alive?" He asked before turning around to see Allison standing in a mint green short dress that got darker as it went down. "Got it in one." He said confidently.

"Aw, you're so sweet. Ready to dance Babe?" She asked. Unfortunately, and expectedly, Max's blood went cold.

"Uhh, y-you go ahead, I-I'm gonna go get some punch first." Max stuttered out. Before quickly walking away. Allison was confused at first, but shrugged it off and walked onto the dance floor.

"Wow, you're actually pretty good at dancing BillBill." James said to his partner, clearly impressed.

"Really? I'm not trying that hard, I'm just moving with the music." Billy had never really danced much, but he appeared as though he was a natural at it."

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep doing it." He said with a silly smile.

"I'm so glad you're back Link." Phoebe told her boyfriend while the two we're taking a break.

"You've said that three times already. Tonight." He said amused.

"I know, but I can't help it. I didn't know when you were coming back. If you were coming back. Or when we were going to see each other again."

"I know Pheebs, I know." He said hugging her and planting a kiss on her head.

"Are you going to have to go back to Hong Kong when this is all over?" She asked.

"Maybe, I don't know. It all depends on the Hero League." He told her.

"Sigh, I know."

"Hey Max, you ready now?" Allison asked her boyfriend after about six cups of punch.

"Yeah. Of course. Let's do this thing." He said with almost no enthusiasm. They walked over towards the dance floor when Max stopped. "You know, it's kind of hot in hear, I'm gonna step outside for just a quick minute." He said and, once again, quickly walked off. Now, Allison was getting annoyed.

* * *

"C'mon! Please!" Colosso begged Barb Thunderman.

"No, I'm not turning you back to human." He had begun to plead with her hours ago.

"But I can help you with Hank."

"How could you help? You're only power is your brain. You don't need to be human to use that."

"But I do need to be human to make things. If the Villain League has ahold of my ray gun, you'll need me to build something to block out the signals."

"Are you doing this for us or for you?" Barb questioned, leaving Colosso quiet for a minute.

"Look, the details aren't important. But you need me."

"Saying it more than once doesn't drive the point further. If Hank goes out of control again, I'm sure we can handle it." She said before walking away.

 _I need to find someone in this house that's willing to turn me back to human._ As he thought this Chloe walked into the kitchen and got a juice box out of the fridge. "Hey there Chloe,"

"Hi bunny," She said walking back out.

"Wait don't go yet!" She walked back in confused.

"Wanna see a magic trick?" She nodded her head excitingly. "Just open up that top shelf," she teleported up since she's still small. "Now, pull on that middle can there." She did as she was told and secret door on the kitchen's island opened up revealing a big, shiny silver gun. She teleported back down and tried to pick it up. "Be careful it's heavy, point it at me and pull the big lever." While, it wasn't easy, she completed the task and fired. Colosso began to shake and turned into his human form. "Finally! Human again!" He cried joyfully. Chloe stood there with her mouth hanging practically to the floor. He stood up and took the ray gun out of her hands. "Now, don't tell Mommy ok? It's our little secret." She nodded and left. He closed up the secret door and took one last look at the house before leaving out the back door.

* * *

"Are you sure you're ok Max?" Allison asked in a mix of annoyed he kept ditching her, yet still worried something might be actually wrong.

"Yeah, of course I just needed air you know? It's kind of hot in here." He said avoiding eye contact.

"So…" She began before he interrupted her.

"Wow that punch is going right through me. Bathroom break." He said walking passed her. She grunted super annoyed and frustrated and walked outside and sat on one of the benches outside the gym. However, throughout the night, Billy and James had been watching the whole Max/Allison situation transpire.

"Well, this definitely isn't going as planned." James said to himself.

"What?" Billy asked.

"Nothing. Hey, why don't you go talk to Max, while I go get Allison?" He suggested to his boyfriend.

"Good idea." Billy said heading for the boy's bathroom. He walked in, but found it empty. "Max? Are you in here?" He called out for his older brother.

"No." He heard from the back stall. He walked over and found it locked, but Max unlocked it with his telekinesis. He walked inside and found Max sitting inside with his head buried in his hands.

"What's going on with you? I thought you really liked Allison. Like, **really** liked her."

"I don't know Billy. I do, I know I do. But for some reason I keep getting nervous when she asks me to dance with her. I want to, but I can't. I don't know why, but I can't."

"You **have** to, you're seniors. This is your last year of high school. You're not gonna get dances like this again. Don't waist it, everyone gets nervous once in a while, even you. Go out there and take a leap of faith. I believe in you." Max stayed sitting and thought for a minute before looking up at Billy with a smile.

"Thank Billy." He climbed to his feet and was about to leave when he stopped. "Hey, what did I say about growing up so fast?"

"What can I say? I'm smart when I need to be." He said with a sly smile before the two of them left.

Outside James approached Allison who was angrily looking up into the night sky. "You know," He said, getting her attention, "It's pretty cold out here, probably not smart to sit outside all night."

"Sorry, I don't date freshman." She said, trying to brush him away.

"Oh trust me; I'm not trying to come on to you. Hi, I'm James," He said extending his hand out.

"Allison," she said shaking his hand.

"You're Max Thunderman's girlfriend aren't you?"

"Well, that's kind of up in the air right now. How do you know Max?" She said turning her attention back to the sky.

"I'm dating his younger brother." He said looking up next to her.

"Oh…" Was all she managed to say.

"Look, despite what it seems like, Max **does** want to dance with you."

"Then why does he keep running off?"

"Maybe, he's nervous." James suggested to her.

"Max Thunderman: nervous? That'll be cold day in hell." She said with a small laugh.

"I've seen weirder. He's never really been to a dance before."

"He was at Junior Prom last year."

"He crashed it to take his sister's powers. Who knows what could've happened if he actually went."

"I guess you may have a point." She said after a minute of silence.

"Besides, only an idiot would pass up the chance to dance with you in that dress. You look incredibly hot." Allison looked at him confused. "Gay, not blind." He added. She smiled, stood up and walked back inside with him where they met up with Max and Billy. "I believe this is yours." James said turning Allison over to Max.

"And, as much as it pains me to admit it, this is yours." He said turning Billy over to James. Ames took his boyfriend's hand and walked back to the dance floor. "Allison, i-I'm really sorry, I know this night was important to you and I've been acting like an idiot and avoiding you all night and-" She interrupted him by planting a kiss on his lips. He stared at her wide eyed.

"Shut up and come dance with me." She said and dragged him into the crowd. "Your hands, here." She said placing his hands on her hips as a slow dance started.

Billy and James were looking over at them, proud of what they had helped accomplish. Billy looked around at everyone else slow dancing and looked up into his boyfriend's deep, green eyes. "Hey Jamie?" He began.

"What's up BillBill?" He asked looking down to meet Billy's chocolate brown eyes.

"I know it's awkward to ask and everyone's here and could see it happen, but I was really wondering-"

James put a finger over his boyfriend's mouth mid-sentence. "Just kiss me dummy." He said with a smirk. Billy's eyes lit up and he smiled as big as possible. He leaned up while James leaned down and the two embraced in a long, romantic kiss right in the middle of the school gym.

"Hey Jamie…" Billy started to say after the two broke apart. James looked down in response. "I think…I think l-"

"Look out!" Phoebe shouted as the disco ball fell from the ceiling before she caught it with her powers and throwing harmlessly to the side.

"Very clever Thunder Girl." Everyone turned their attention to the voice that came from the door leading outside. Max and phoebe recognized them. It was Lady Web with Strongdor and Son of Scalestro at her side. "We hate to interrupt your little party,"

"No we wouldn't," Scalestro stated.

"I know that, it was a joke." Web told him, annoyed.

"You not good at jokes." Strongdor said.

"Just shut up both of you and let me get to my point. I'm afraid to tell you that our master needs you terminated. And don't expect this to go down like last time." She told the young heroes.

"Everyone, inside the school, hurry!" Phoebe told the crowd which listened without question and used the other doors to head inside the school.

"Right when things were starting to get interesting too." Allison sighed.

"Yeah, you should probably get going too, this could get ugly." Max told her. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before running inside. He went over next Phoebe, Link, Billy and James to stand up against the three villains.

"You ready?" Phoebe asked everyone else.

"Take out the boys, Thunder Girl is mine." Web told her partners. Strongdor lifter his hammer and jumped at Billy and James, but Billy was, of course, too fast and grabbed James and ran to the other side of the gym.

Link stretched him arm to tap Scalestro's shoulder from behind. When the snake man turned around, Link's arm waved before grabbing him and tossing him across the gym before chasing after him with Max following behind.

Scalestro rose to his feet and hissed at the two young heroes. Max tried to freeze him with his breath, but the snake man jumped out of the way too fast and tripped Link in the process. He was about to bite him with his snake hand before Max flung him away.

"Careful Link, his venom's twice as bad as a regular snake."

"Great. And he can contort his body however he wants."

"Wait seriously?! That's new."

Scalestro got up and link stretched an arm to punch him, but he easily bent and flipped out of the way. The noise his body made upon unnaturally bending was disturbing to say the least. As an added bonus, he spun his head around to look back at them. Max fired his heat breath this time, but the villain was too fast once again and slid under. He reached out and arm to bite Max, but Link stretched and arm and grabbed the snake arm before it could and flung Scalestro at the window. Max raised him a bit higher causing him to hit his head on the ceiling before crashing through one of the windows. The two let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, he should be out for a while." Link said giving a high five to Max.

"No kidding thanks for saving me from the snake bite."

"You saved me first, now we're even."

Strongdor swung down at Billy who sped out of the way. He swung again, and Billy dodged again. This had been their "fight" since he first attacked. James felt Billy could just keep moving until Strongdor got tired, so he got some punch at sat back to watch Strongdor's one track mind fail him miserably.

"Hey, you think he's ever gonna get bored of this?" Billy asked looking over to James. However, to ask this he had to stop moving. "Cause I know I'm getting pretty-" His sentence was interrupted by the cave man's hammer colliding with his back which sent him flying out the front door.

"BILLY!" James cried out. He turned his attention towards Strongdor. "HOW DARE YOU!"

Before Strongdor had a chance to think two vines broke through the gym floor and wrapped around his arms and pulled him up all the way to the ceiling before dragging him down and slamming him against the floor with intense force. This process repeated several times before James commanded the vines to move. They grabbed ahold of his hammer and broke it in half in front of his face and then effortlessly threw the two halves aside. Strongdor was about to get up when the vines moved back and wrapped around him neck and began to squeeze. Harder, harder, harder, Strongdor tried with all his strength to rip them off, but the proved to be a fruitless task, as he was also finding it harder and harder to breath.

"James! Stop!" Max yelled running over to the teen strangling the villain. James came back to his senses and moved the vines away from Strongdor and sank them back into the ground. Max froze Strongdor's body, leaving his head still unfrozen so he could at least breathe. "James, what's your problem? You almost killed him."

"I had to, he hurt…Billy!" He remembered, before running outside where Billy was struggling to stand. "Hey, take it easy. I got you." James said helping Billy up onto the bench. "Are you gonna be ok? Please tell me you're gonna be ok."

"Jamie, I'm fine. I heal fast too."

"I was so worried when he finally got you. I didn't know if he broke your back or-"

"James. I'll be ok, look," He said attempting to stand, but only for a second before he sat back down in pain.

"Don't try to move, let your body heal first." Billy nodded and sat back. "Hey BillBill?" James began. "Back there, at the dance, what were you gonna tell me?"

"I don't remember. I think Strongdor hit it out of me." James couldn't help but shake the feeling Billy wasn't telling him for a different reason.

Phoebe and Lady Web were having a standoff, waiting to see the other make a move. Phoebe couldn't take it and fired a telekinetic shot at Web, who dodges effortlessly before firing webbing at Phoebe's feet, sticking her to the ground. As Phoebe tried to break free, Web jumped behind her and kicked her down to her knees and webbed Phoebe's hands pulling them to cross each other.

"It was good attempt Thunder Girl, but I'm an experienced villain. You won't get the drop on me like last time. That's the **only** reason you stopped me." Phoebe looked down and fired her freeze breath. Web jumped back at the cold, giving Phoebe enough time to break the webbing around her hands and toss the villain across the room so she could freeze the webs at her feet and break out.

"How was that, 'Experienced Villain'?" Phoebe laughed putting air quotes around "experienced villain."

"Not bad, maybe you're more than just dumb luck." She heard Max and Link trying to sneak up on her and shot a web at each of them, attaching to their chests before throwing them right at Phoebe. Phoebe, quickly thinking, stopped them right in front of her. The two turned and around to face Lady Web alongside Phoebe. Web would've been out numbered if Scalestro and Strongdor hadn't gotten up and stood behind her. "You can't stop us all."

"Phoebe? What's our plan?" Link asked.

"I…I…" Before she could answer Thunder Man crashed through the ceiling. Then, the lights began to flicker as electricity came down and formed Electress by his side. The three villains took a step back. Hank looked back and winked at the children.

"Damn you." Web said before the three jumped out the window Scalestro crashed through earlier.

"They're getting away!" Max yelled.

"Don't be so sure." Hank said, confidently. The three villains were sent flying back in followed by a few guards from Metroburg prison as well as…

"Simone!" Phoebe yelled over, "Hey Simone!"

Simone rolled her eyes, "Hi Phoebe," she sighed. Then she saw her brother. "Hey Max," she called in a seductive voice.

"Huh? Oh hey," he waved, "What's with her?" He asked Phoebe who only shook her head in response.

"When Lady Web and company were spotted earlier, we called Super President Kickbutt and she sent Simone with these guards right away." Barb explained. The guards pointed all their guns at the three villains who begrudgingly got up and walked out to the prison truck.

"Thank you guys. I'm not sure we could've taken them on ourselves." Phoebe said hugging her parents.

"Where did Billy and James go?" Max asked as James walked in helping his boyfriend who was still in the process of healing.

"We're right here." Billy called over to the rest.

"I'm just glad this is all over, I'm gonna sleep forever." James thought outload.

"I wish that was the case." Hank began. They all turned their attention towards the retired hero. "Dr. Colosso escaped and he took the Thunder Van."


	9. No Time to Rest

"What do you mean Colosso is gone?" Max asked as the Thunderman family walked into their home.

"He was here, now he's not. Keep up." James told him annoyed that they had something else to deal with.

"Worst of all, he took the animalizer." Barb said opening the secret door, which was of course, empty.

"But who turned him human? You guys were the only ones home tonight." Phoebe asked. As she did, Chloe walked into the kitchen and they all connected the dots. "Chloe, have you seen where Max's bunny went?" Phoebe asked in her cutsie voice.

"He turned into a person." Chloe whispered so their mom wouldn't hear before leaving.

"Colosso trick her?" Barb asked.

"Of course he did." Phoebe responded. Barb groaned and sat down at the table. "And he took the Thundervan so we can't track him." Everyone was silent for a few minutes. "You kids go on to bed, you must be pretty tired."

"You had me at bed." James said walking down to his and Max's room. Max followed him down while Phoebe and Billy went upstairs. James plopped down on his bed over by where the rocks in Max's room used to be. He was too tired to even change his clothes.

"Before you go to sleep, we need to talk." Max said entering behind James. "What was that back at the dance?" Max asked, as he began removing his clothes (he only slept in a t-shirt and boxers).

"I'm not sure what you're referring to." He said, his face still buried in his pillow.

"Don't play dumb, I'm talking about when you almost killed Strongdor."

"He hurt Billy." James said sitting up.

"I'd be pissed too, but I wouldn't almost kill a man. That's not how we do things."

"No, it's not how **you** do things. I'm not a hero remember?"

"You fought off three major villains tonight. Sounds like a hero to me. Besides, you live in this house, you're a hero, that's the rule."

"I see. Thanks for the update 'world's greatest villain.'" Max and James sat quietly glaring at each other. "I'm going to sleep." James lied back down and pulled the covers over him. Max gave him one last death glare before going to sleep.

* * *

Everyone slept in the next day, some of which still tired from the night before. James went upstairs to check on Billy who had yet to get out of bed, likely do to the hammer to the back incident. He quietly entered his boyfriend's room, "Hey BillBill? Are you awake yet?" He asked quietly. Billy only raised a hand in response. "Still in pain huh?" James said walking over to the bed.

"I said I heal fast, I never said it wouldn't hurt again in the morning." Billy groaned.

"Is there anything I can get for you Babe?" He asked gently.

"No, just let me rest for awhile."

"Ok, I'll come check on you in an hour." James kissed Billy's cheek and left the room and met Nora who was standing in the hall.

"Can you move? I'd like to see my brother now."

"Not a good time. He needs his rest."

"What makes you the one to decide when he can be seen?" Nora asked clearly getting annoyed.

"Maybe his boyfriend that saw him take a hammer to the spine?" He shot back.

"When can I see him?" She demanded.

"Come back in an hour." He said walking passed her and going downstairs. She watched him angrily before stomping off the her room.

"How is he?" Phoebe asked as she watch James come down the stairs. She was in the process of getting ready to go out with Link, Cherry, and Oyster.

"Well, nothing's broken, but he said his back still hurts, so he's gonna sleep for awhile longer."

"Ok, could you tell my mom I'll be back before dark?"

"Sure thing."

"Thanks," Phoebe was running late, so she left in a hurry.

* * *

Max sat down in his lair, alone. It had been awhile since he'd been completely alone. Colosso was always with him in his room, having him gone felt so strange to him. _Where did you go Colosso?_ He thought to himself. _Why did you leave without saying anything? And taking the Thundervan too? That just makes you look even more guilty._ Max didn't want to believe Colosso had gone back to being evil, but he feared he may have to face that as a very real possibility.

* * *

"That stupid boy!" Nora screamed, while punching a pillow in her room. She was still upset James didn't let her see Billy. He's her best friend and her brother, why shouldn't she be allowed to see him? Because some guy her brother started dating said so?

"Nora?" Nora turned towards the door to see her baby sister Chloe had entered her room. She wondered how long she'd been there. "Is Billy gonna be ok?" She asked worried, Billy had always been a hero to Chloe.

"I'm sure he will, we just need to wait i guess." She told her, Chloe seemed to accept that and left. Nora was sure who she was trying to convince with that last sentence. While she new Billy healed fast, he'd never been hurt this much before. Would he really be alright?

* * *

"Hey Phoebe, you there?" Phoebe snapped out of her trance at the sound her boyfriend calling her. The two of them were at the park on their double date, but Phoebe kept spacing out thinking about everything that's been going on. A lot of changes lately as well as super duties. Not to mention she froze last night during the fight. How was she supposed to be a good leader if she can't think of what to do when the situation calls for it?

"Uh, yeah Link, I'm fine. Just kind of distracted right now."

"Hey, if you can't do this right now, I'm sure Cherry and Oyster will understand."

"Yeah, I think I'd better head home." She pulled her phone out and texted Cherry who was over by the pond with Oyster before her and Link left for home.

* * *

Billy sat up in bed. His back still hurt like hell, but at least he felt as if he could walk around his home. He got up and walked out of his room to head downstairs and found James sleeping on the couch. He couldn't help but smile noticing how cute his boyfriend looked. He leaned down and tapped him lightly. James's eyes opened slowly and looked up at Billy.

"Hey BillBill, are you sure you should be walking?" James asked, slowly sitting up.

"I'm fine Jamie. You can stop worrying." He said sitting down next James and resting his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. As they sat in silence, Max came upstairs from his room and saw them sitting together on the couch.

"Hey, Billy. You feeling any better?" He asked while James attempted to avoid making eye contact.

"Well, enough to move around."

"That's good. I think Nora was looking for you."

"I'll go get her." James said, getting up from the couch, likely to get away from Max,

"How's everything going?" Billy asked his brother.

"I wish I knew where Colosso went. Other than that, I'm fine I guess." He said walking over and joining Billy on the couch. He didn't feel like telling him about the fight he had with James last night. Or that his boyfriend was ready to kill a man.

Nora and Chloe ran downstairs when they heard Billy was up and moving. Nora knew he was probably still in pain from last night. Chloe, however teleported right into his lap and hugged him as tight as possible causing him to wince in pain. He didn't say anything though and let her hold onto him until she felt better and let go. Everyone sat in a slightly uncomfortable silence for some time as Phoebe entered the house.

"Am I interrupting something?" She asked upon walking in, since everyone's head turned towards her.

"Nope, we're just channel surfing." Max told her.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" She asked, putting her things down and taking a seat next to Max.

"I think Mom's with Dad up in her secret room in case something goes wrong."

* * *

"Barb," Hank said as he faced away from her.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that our children are ready for what they're up against?"

"I'd hope so. Phoebe did freeze up last night."

"That's what I'm worried about."

"Hank, why are you-"

"Barb," He began, cutting her off. "Run." He said turning around with his eyes beginning to turn purple.

* * *

Downstairs, the children were all relaxing and watching TV. "Hey James," Max started.

"What?" He said not looking back.

"You need to tell Billy what you did." James sat in silence and didn't respond. "Tell him that you almost-" Before he could finish his sentence there was a loud crashing sound and the whole house shook. Their mom came running downstairs, looking more worried then they'd ever seen her.

"Kids! You have to go!"

"Mom? What's happening?!" Phoebe asked first, jumping from the couch.

"It's your father! He's-" CRASH! They all turned around to see their father had broken through the floor. "Gone bad." She finished her sentence. He looked up at all of them and the purple in his eyes seemed to shine.

"Purple eyes?" Billy said confused.

"It's the way to tell someone's under Colosso's ray gun. But like I said, you kids need to get out of here."

"What? Mom, we're not leaving you!" Max protested.

"I've dealt with your father like this before. I can handle it, you're all in danger. Now go! Chloe, I want you to teleport you all to Cousin Blobbin's house, understand?" Chloe looked at her, phisibley worried. "I'll be right behind you, I promise." Chloe took a deep breath and nodded. She walked over and everyone held on to each other. "One last thing. Whatever happens to me, don't turn back." All of them closed their eyes as Chloe teleported.

When they opened their eyes, they were indeed at their cousin's big house. Speaking of their cousin, here he came walking into the room they were in whistling a happy tune. "AHHH!" He screamed when he saw all of them unexpectedly in his house. "Oh, hi guys. I wasn't expecting company, what are you all doing here? And who're you?" He asked point to James.

"This is James. He's my boyfriend." Billy said, pulling James closer.

"You look like you've lost wait Cousin Blobbin." Nora chipped in.

"Oh really? Thanks, you know I've actually-"

"Look, I'm sure it's very interesting, but we're in the middle of a crisis here." Phoebe interrupted.

"You are? Where are your parents, now that I think about it?" Phoebe and Max told Blobbin about everything that's happened from Dark Mayhem's breakout (which Blobbin was aware of) all the way up to just before they teleported to him. "Oh wow. I've never imagined an evil Thunderman. Are you sure your mom will be ok?"

"We're not sure, she just told us to run." Phoebe said looking down.

"Ok...um...you kids stay here. I'm gonna go give your mom some backup."

"What? Blobbin you could get hurt."

"I'll be fine. Invincible remember?" He said walking out of the room.

"Max, we should go with him just in case. The rest of you, stay here." Phoebe said walking after Blobbin with Max following behind her. The remaining four waited behind patiently for them to return.

"Billy? Are Mommy and Daddy gonna be ok?" Chloe asked tugging the bottom of his shirt.

"Chloe," He began kneeling down to look her in the eye. "Everything's gonna turn out just fine, I promise. Here, let's check out Cousin Blobbin's house until they get back." He picked her up and put her on his shoulders before speeding off, leaving James and Nora alone in an awkward silence.

"He's lying you know?" Nora told James.

"What?" He asked.

"Billy. He's lying, Mom can't beat Dad. Not when he's like that anyways."

"Don't tell your sister that."

"I don't plan to. But I thought you should know."

* * *

Blobbin was landed his helicopter in Hiddenville in front of their house. Or where their house should have been. "It's gone!" Max cried in front of the big, smoking crater where their house was. "Mom!? Dad!? Are you there!?" They all ran into the hole and tried to look around for any sign of Hank or Barb but couldn't find anything.

"Well, guess we better get any of our stuff is still in tact." Phoebe said with a sigh.

"What? Why?" Max asked.

"We can't stay in a hole. Blobbin can we stay with you for awhile?"

"In situations like this, of course."

"But...but…" Max tried to protest.

"Max, we don't have a choice." He let out a groan, but went along in collecting any of their stuff that's still in one piece.

* * *

Billy and Chloe had returned to James and Nora and were waiting to hear back from Blobbin, Phoebe and Max when the three of them entered the room carrying a bunch of suitcases. "W-what's going on?" Billy asked when he saw them walk in. The three looked around at each other not knowing how to tell them.

"Let's try again. What's going on?" James said standing up.

"Our house is gone." Max said. Billy's eyes shot open and Nora's jaw was practically hitting the floor. "Nothing left. No sign of Mom or Dad either."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Billy asked. "Phoebe?"

"I-I don't know."

"Aren't you supposed to be our leader?" Nora asked walking closer.

"W-well yes..."

"Then what do we do?" Billy asked desperately.

"I don't know ok?!" She yelled and ran off leaving them all standing there. They all turned to Max.

"Just go get some sleep guys. We'll talk about it in the morning." All of them grabbed what was there's and followed Blobbin to where they'd all be staying.

* * *

At the Villain League Hall, Candice was reporting back to Dark Mayhem about their failure at the dance. "My lord, I regret to inform you that Lady Web and her allies have been re-captured by the Hero League."

"I know, my dear. I know. The were never meant to succeed." He told her.

"W-what?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"Those three had no chance of taking down the young heroes. They were merely to test out their capabilities. They are more impressive than I imagined. But, also, they lured out the real target." With a snap of his fingers, the door the the room open and a figure entered and kneeled down to Dark Mayhem next to Candice. When he rose to his feet, she saw that it was none other than Thunderman.

"What's **he** doing here?" she demanded, taking a step back.

"Worry not, he's with us now." Thunderman open his eyes to reveal they were a deep purple coloring. "All we need now," He began as the wall opened up behind him to show a window leading to a room with a bond up Electress. "Is turn his wife."


	10. The Search

"Where's Phoebe?" James asked. All the kids had gathered out in Blobbin's living room to discuss what they should do next.

"She won't leave her room. I tried, trust me." Max told them all. "Back at the matter at hand, Billy, what do we know so far?"

"Well, all our villains broke out of superjail, and we've recaptured three of them. Colosso turned human, took the gun and left in out van. Oh, and Dad turned evil, now him and Mom are missing."

"Right. And even if we knew where the Villain League headquarters were, we can't exactly storm the place. There's still too many of them."

"And they probably have Dad," Nora let out a sigh and looked down. They all fell quiet for a minute.

"So, our best bet is to look for Dr. Colosso." Max told the group. Blobbin strolled in and gave them all a confused look.

"Don't you all have school or something?" He asked.

"Labor Day," They all said in unicen. He nodded, knowingly and continued on his way.

"We should split up so we can cover more ground. Billy, you can go with James. Nora, you'll come with me and Phoebe if I can get her out of bed. Chloe, you stay here. Big city, can't afford to lose you out there. Everyone good?" They all nodded. Billy, grabbed ahold of James and sped out of the house while Max walked back to Phoebe's room and knocked on the door.

"Sorry, we're closed." She said from behind the door.

"Phoebe come on, open the door. We're going out to try find Colosso."

"How am I supposed to help? I can't even tell our little brother and sisters 'go to bed.'"

"Look, you're just under a lot of pressure. I'm sure you can be a great leader. Would Mom and Dad really trust you to be leader if you weren't up to it?" There was silence on the other side of the door. "Fine, stay in bed! I'm sure we'll save the world that way!." He yelled before stomping off.

Inside, Phoebe was lying in her bed and under the covers. She really wanted to be a good leader, but she wasn't sure if she could anymore. She's been hesitating a lot lately, not able to come up with answers when her team/family needed them most. Even Max was acting like a better leader than her now.

* * *

"Jamie, why are we up here? Shouldn't we be looking for Colosso?" Billy asked his boyfriend as they stood in the crater that was once their home.

"We'll get to that. There's a few things I need to grab first." He ran over to the slide down to Max's lair. Thankfully, most of his shared room with Max was still intact. "Let's see, i left them right over here." He searched the around the small table in the room. "Aha!" He cried out, before bending down and picking up some parts off the floor.

"What're those?" Billy asked looking over his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Just some trinkets that I think will help later. Come on, we should get to get back to Metroburg."

* * *

"You really think he'll be here?" Nora asked as her and Max walked down an alleyway downtown.

"He told me this is where he hid his lab, if he was going anywhere, it'd be here trust me." He began feeling his hands on the wall feeling for something when he felt a looser brick and pushed it inward. Part of the wall began to shake and opened up slowly before them. They walking inside and found the dark, empty lab with cobwebs all over the place.

"Got any other ideas?" Nora asked.

"I don't get it. He should be here."

"Max, he might of just gone somewhere else."

"No, you don't get it, he doesn't have anywhere else to go. He has to have come here!" Max insisted.

"Max, he's not here! He hasn't been here since Dad turned him into a rabbit and brought him home!" She yelled, grabbing her older brother's arm and taking a deep breath. "He had to have gone somewhere else. Is there anywhere else you can think of?" She asked.

"No, I can't." He said followed by a pause. "And that's what has me most worried." He said turning around and leaving the abandoned lab.

* * *

Phoebe sat on her bed in her room. She still refused to leave for any reason. Her phone started to buzz, and on the screen it should Link's face. She decided it couldn't hurt too much to answer. "Hey Link," She said into her phone glumly.

"Hey, I just heard about what happened to your house. Are you guys ok? What happened?"

"Well, I told you about how our dad kept getting turned evil. He went off the rails one day and our mom told us to run to our cousin Blobbin's house. When we went back for her, the house was completely destroyed. The rest of us made it out ok, but we couldn't find a trace of our parents."

"Oh my god, I'm real sorry to hear that Babe. At least you guys are all ok. Is there anything I can do?" Phoebe didn't want to get Link involved in everything, but could really use him around.

"Could you swing by my cousin's house? I'll text you the address."

"Sure, I'll see you soon Pheebes." He said before hanging up. Phoebe hadn't even think about anyone back home, she'd been so concerned with everything going on lately, she didn't even try to contact her friends. She decided to at least text Cherry since she can tell her about superhero things.

* * *

Billy dashed back into the house holding James. "I'm honestly surprised you can lift me." James said, as he boyfriend set him down.

"I've been training to be a superhero since I was born, I should at least be able to lift my own weight." Billy said with a shrug. "So, you gonna tell me what that stuff we picked up is for?"

"My theory is that, if I can replicate the signature my hacking chip gives off, then i can make a device to track that signature and we can find where the villains are hiding and save your parents."

"I understood that last part." Billy said.

"Good, that's all you needed to know anyways." James said walking to his room to start working.

* * *

"Do you really think we'll get an audience with President Kickbutt?" Nora asked as her and Max waited outside her office.

"I don't know, I'm just out of options here. The Hero League might know where Colosso could be? What if he has another lab they know about that I don't?" He asked hastily.

"Ok, calm down Max." Nora said. He wanted to, but how could her? He wasn't meant to be a leader. But, Phoebe wouldn't come out of her room, he didn't have a choice. He had to take charge for the moment.

"Super President Kickbutt will see you now." A man said stepping out of her office. Max and Nora stood from the bench they had been waiting on and walked through the double doors. She was sitting at her desk as they entered.

"Max and Nora, well this is a surprise. Is there something you need my assistance with?" Max told her the entire story of what had happened. "I see. You need to find Dr. Colosso then?"

"Yeah, I checked his lab, but it was empty, didn't even look like he'd even gone through it. I was wondering if there was anywhere else the Hero League might think he'd be."

"If I remember correctly, he used to be a professor at Villain High before he was fired. While there, he worked out of the lab they had at school. The tech there was pretty faulty, which is why he wasn't a threat until he headed out on his own. If he's not in his lab, he could be there."

"Then let's go to Villain High and nab him already." Nora piped up.

"It's not that easy Nora. Everyone there is training to be a super villain and we're the ones that locked up their idols."

"Which is why you'll need a disguise." President Kickbutt suggested.

"Or...a convincing story." Max said with a smile creeping onto his face.

* * *

"Jamie? You still working?" Billy asked, walking into the room where James was staying.

"Almost, why do you ask?"

"Link came over and went into Phoebe's room. Yours is far enough away not to hear."

"Hear wha-oh…Well, you can stay in here and watch me work if you want."

"Actually, I was wondering something."

"What's up BillBill?"

"Ummm, I-I wanted to know if…"

"Billy, what is it?" James asked rather forcefully.

"Do you want to have sex with me?!" Billy blurted out. James froze. That caught him off guard for sure. While he liked Billy a lot, the thought actually going all the way scared him a bit.

"Wow. That's...wow."

"Sorry. I don't know where that came from." Billy said as he looked down to hide his face which was red like a rose as he made his way towards the door

"Billy wait." James walked over and grabbed his boyfriend's wrist. "I could really use a work break." Billy looked up, his eyes wide. James looked at him confidently and nodded. Billy grew smile on his face which James soon matched.

* * *

"This can't work." Nora told her brother as they stood down the street from Villain High. Max was wearing his old villain uniform. Nora had been dressed in all black by her brother without a bow in her hair, to look less cute.

"Well, of course it won't. You still need to put your black lipstick on."

"They know what you've done since putting Mayhem away."

"That's why we need to stick to the script ok?"

"Ugh, fine. Let's do this. If we die, it's your fault." The two siblings walked confidently and menacingly walked down the street and into the high school. As soon as they entered they immediately began to turn heads.

 _Guess we still stand out in hear._ Max thought to himself.

"Hey, what are you doing here?!" Someone yelled from behind. They turned around and saw an very angry student staring them down. He marched up to Max and Nora and stoor right in front of them. He was a little shorter than Max, but not by much. "We don't take kindly to heroes in here. Especially not **you** Thunderman." He spat.

"Watch this," he whispered to Nora. "Piss off shit stain. Can't a guy be around his kind of people?" Max asked rhetorically.

"Your people? You got Dark Mayhem captured, you're dead to us. And if you and your little sis don't scram, you'll be dead for real."

"Why do you think broke Mayhem out of jail?" The student's face fell. "Yeah, that's right. I'm still one of you. I've just been spending too much time with my dumb family."

"Then, what'd you bring her for?" The student gestured to Nora.

"She told me she's interested in being a villain like me."

"Uh, yeah. Why do we have powers if we can't use them to get whatever we want?" Nora asked putting on her best mean face.

"Show her around for me huh twerp?" Max asked pushing Nora closer.

"Sure, it'd be an honor to hang with **the** Max's sis."

"I'm gonna look around. Don't try anything, Nora went through her power evo recently." Max said walking away. He walked through the halls of Villain High. While some students were excited to see him there amongst them, others were still suspicious of him. He walked around until he found the school's lab, and peaked his head inside. He some of the younger students in there working independently on projects and what not.

"Max Thunderman?" One of the female students asked noticing him.

"Sup?" Was all he managed to say. Before he could react, most of them swarmed him. At first he thought they were about to attack him, but then he heard what they were saying.

"OMG I can't believe it's really you!"

"I used to have **such** a huge crush on you."

"Dude, you're awesome, I wanna be just like you when I graduate."

"Uh, thanks guys. I need you to tell me something. Has Dr. Colosso been through here?" He asked, wanting to get out of here.

"You just missed him actually. He was here yesterday to pick some things up and then he left saying, it'd be the best thing he's ever made. I wonder what it could be? Something to crush those heroes once and for all I hope."

"Damn, oh well. I'll find him. Thanks for the info."

"Oh, anything for you Max Thunderman." One of the girls said gripping his muscular arm. He flashed them all a smile before turning around and leaving.

 _Best thing he's ever made? What could he have meant by that? I hope he hasn't gone back to being a villain._ He walked down the hall until he saw a big gang of students all huddled together listening to something. Before he could get close enough to know what it was they all burst out in an uproar of laughter and "OOOOs!" They had moved enough to seen Nora in the middle of the group with a huge smile on her face.

He walked up to all of them and and waited for Nora to notice him standing there. Once she did she slowly stopped laughing and got up and walked over to him. "Did you find him?" She asked.

"No, but he was here. He took off to make 'his best invention ever,' whatever that means. Now come, we should get out of here. I don't really like how much you and those guys were getting along." She smirked as the two of them left the school ground to head back to Blobbin's.

* * *

"We're back!" Nora exclaimed as her and Max entered Blobbin's house.

"Did you find him?" James asked, walking out of his room without a shirt on.

"No, just missed him." Max sighed. He didn't ask why James didn't have a shirt on since it was still pretty hot during the day despite it being September.

"Damn, what do we do now?" Billy asked walking out.

"BillBill, go back inside before-" James began to say, but Max had already looked up to see Billy in just a pair of boxers and wearing James's shirt from earlier. Max was livid.

"Billy, Nora. Go to your rooms."

"But Max-"

"Now!" He yelled. The two younger kids quickly scurried to their respective rooms. James did his best to look calm, even though he hasn't been this scared since he lived with his father. "I trusted you. I gave you the benefit of the doubt. I wanted so much to like you because of how happy you make Billy. And what do you do? Nearly kill a man and betray my trust by sleeping with Billy while I'm out. Did you even try to look for Colosso?" Max knew yelling wouldn't help, so he did his best to stay as calm as he could.

"Sort of. We went back to your house. I got a bunch of stuff to track down the hacking device they stole. We'll be able to find their base now and get your parents back." James said trying to get Max in his side.

"It's a nice thought, but going there means death. We just have to wait for them to make a vulnerable move."

"We might run out of time before that. As soon as I complete my device, we have to get after them."

"This isn't the time to discuss the enemy. You slept with my brother!" Max accused.

"Max listen-"

"What were you thinking?! You're both fourteen! I specifically told you not to for several reasons, want me to go over all of them for you?!"

"We didn't actually do it." James said after a few minutes of silence.

"That's...a little better." Max said sitting down. "But that doesn't change-"

"It was Billy's idea, I only wanted him to be happy." Max stopped. He thought for a moment.

"Do you swear you only did it because Billy wanted to?"

"Yes. The thought of going through all the way still scares me."

"Then go away before I changed my mind." Max said looking away. James didn't think twice before getting up and leaving the room. "And tell Billy to put on pants and come see me." He added. Billy sped out, now fully dressed. "What did I say?"

"I know, but I wanna grow up already."

"That doesn't mean you need to get sexual with James. Please stop trying to grow, just enjoy being a kid longer."

"How come Phoebe can have Link over and they can have sex but I can't?" Billy wined.

"She's an adult. Wait, does she have Link over?"

"That's where i got the idea to have sex with James." With that, Max was off to Phoebe's room.

* * *

"Hey," Phoebe said in between breaths. "Thanks for coming by Link."

"Of course. Anything I can do to help you feel better. And besides, I feel pretty great now myself." Link said seductively. The two began to kiss before there was a knock at the door.

"Don't come in!" Phoebe yelled.

"Phoebe it's me" Max said from the other side. "Look, I can't tell you what to do because you're older, but try not let Billy hear you next time. It's just giving him ideas." He said before walking off.

"You said there wasn't anyone around." Link said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, no one was around when you got hear. I didn't think they'd be home before we finished." She explained.

* * *

"Jamie? Max isn't that mad anymore. Come on, it's my fault anyways. Let's talk about...Jamie?" Billy stopped when he realized his boyfriend was gone. "James, where did you go now?" Billy asked feeling worried.

James looked backed at Blobbin's house. "Guess I'm going it alone...just like always." He said before looking down at the direction the signal was giving off on his new device. "Time to...save the world I guess." He took off on his own through the streets of Metroburg determined to do whatever it takes as long as he could make Billy smile again.


	11. James on His Own

"Max! Max!" Billy yelled running into the living room with a worried look on his face. Max was sitting down, still stressed out from coming home and having to yell and James and Billy.

"What is it?" He asked, slightly annoyed.

"James is gone!" Billy said. That caught Max's attention.

"What do you mean gone?!" Max jumped up alarmed.

"He's not here obviously and he left his phone behind!" Billy said, starting to physically shake.

"Do you know where he could've gone?" Max asked him. While he wasn't the biggest fan of James, especially not anymore, he wasn't about to brush off his brother's boyfriend disappearing.

"No, I don't think so. Max what do we do? He could be in trouble!" Billy asked desperately. Max breathed hard, trying to think of what to do. Leading finally getting to him.

"Split up." Phoebe stated walking into the room with Link behind her. "Link will take me around the city, Max, you go with Chloe and Billy, grab Nora. We're not going it let him get away like we did with Colosso." Max was surprised how quickly Phoebe came up with the plan, but Billy didn't have time to think and just ran to grab Nora. "Max, get Chloe, you're burning daylight." Phoebe said assertively.

"Right." He said and running to Chloe's room.

James followed his tracker to where the energy signature was coming from. He knew that his idea was crazy. Even more crazy that he was doing this alone, but if there was even a chance at finding Billy's parents, he was going to take it. He'd been walking for awhile and didn't seem to be getting any closer, but Metroburg was a big city, he had to be sure that he'd find it. And then he noticed the signal started moving. Slowly at first, but then it was heading straight for him and fast! He heard a noise behind hmi and quickly ducked. While he was down, he heard a crash, looked up and saw Thunderman emerging from a Thunderman sized hole in the wall of the building.

"There you are." He sneered. His eyes still a deep purple from the mind control. James was visibly unfazed, but was still scared inside. Thunderman was the greatest hero there was, and now he's evil and not holding back. "I never liked you, imagine how delighted I was when my master told me to eliminate you."

James wasted no time sprouting vines from the ground and wrapping them around Thunderman's ankles as tight as he could. Thunderman struggled to free himself, while James made a run for it. He knew he couldn't take on Billy's dad in a fight. He wasn't sure where he was running to, but he knew he couldn't run back to Blobbin's house or everyone else would be in danger. He heard the vines being ripped back in the alley and picked up speed for all the good it would do. He ran down an alley as he felt the vines that were holding Thunderman snap. Unfortunately for James, the alleyway ended in a dead end. He turned around and saw Thunderman standing at the only way out. He suddenly began to feel very tired and fell to his knees. Thunderman walked slowly down the alley towards him. James did his best to raise plants to stop him, but making plants break through concrete wasn't as easy as he made it seem. Thunderman raised his fist, but stopped it right in front of James's face who fainted from the wind. Thunderman lifted him up and draped him over his shoulder, as he turned to leave the alley, the cloaked figure that worked for Dark Mayhem was standing behind him.

"You checking up on me?" He asked, clearly surprised to see them.

"You didn't kill him as instructed." They responded in a voice that was vague enough to be either male or female.

"He's the son of the once great Juggernaut. He's strong believe me." The cloaked figure hesitated.

"We'll discuss this with Lord Mayhem." They said before disappearing before Thunderman shot off into the sky. Seconds after, Billy sped into the alley with Nora.

"Damnit! He's not here either!" Billy yelled.

"Billy, calm down we'll find him."

"Will we? We've been all over the city and he's not anywhere! What if they got him? What if he's one of them now, or what if he...what if he…." Billy's voice trailed off.

"Billy, he's alright and I promise, we will find him." Billy didn't respond. He kept his face down. Nora decided to try to see if anyone else had better luck. She started with Max.

Max and Chloe were teleporting all over the city in rapid succession. Chloe was getting tired from teleporting that much with little rest time in between. They were about to teleport again when his phone began to buzz. "Nora?"

" _Max, please tell me you've found him_."

"No, to be honest I was hoping you two would've found him by now."

" _Great, Billy's getting really worried about where he might be. We should work fast_."

"I know, I'll call Phoebe and Link, you and Billy keep looking."

" _Will do_." She said before hanging up.

"Chloe, are you ready to keep going?" He asked turning back towards his baby sister.

"I need a minute." She said, sitting down.

Phoebe and Link stood atop a roof looking over the city. "See anything Babe?" Phoebe asked.

"Not yet," Link said stretching his neck around "What's that in the sky?" He pointed towards what looked like a small rocket taking off. Phoebe looked over and squinted her eyes.

"Is that…?"

James woke up feeling sore. He blinked his eyes open and looked around. _Where am I?_ He wondered. _The last thing I remember I was running from…_ "Thunderman!" He said aloud.

"You wish," He heard a voice say from behind. He couldn't sit up or turn around, but he thought he recognized the voice, if only a little. He heard footsteps and saw The Samurai come to stand in front of him.

"And you would be who exactly?" James asked.

"None of your concern. For now at least."

"So what now? Kill me? Torture me until i tell you what you want to know?"

"For someone who claims to be a boy genius, you're still so stupid."

"Still? What do you mean by that?" The Samurai pointed to ray gun right in front of James's face, when he noticed something on the gun. "My chip? You guys did steal it! How did you know about my inventions? Is my father working for you?"

"Unfortunately, the Juggernaut was serious about retiring. But lucky for us, our master has declared you to be the next best weapon." The Samurai pulled the trigger and James shut his eyes.

"Are we there yet?" A teenage voice asked from the back seat.

"We'll get there when we get there." Colosso said in an irritated voice. "We have another stop to make uh...what was your name again?"

"Cherry, now step on it. If Phoebe's in as much danger as you say, I want to help."

Back in Metroburg, Billy and Nora were still zipping around the city when Nora though she spotted something. "Billy! Go back."

"Why?"

"Trust me ok?" Billy turned around and ran the other way until he saw what she noticed. He stopped dead in his tracks and set Nora down.

"Jamie?" Down at the end of the block was indeed Billy's boyfriend, only something seemed off. His face was pointed downward. And Nora noticed it.

"Billy wait," She started, but he already sped to the end of the street.

"Jamie! You're ok, you have no idea how happy I am to see you!" He said hugging James tightly. "I was so worried. Also, I remembered what I wanted to tell you back at the dance. James, I think I lo-"

"Billy, something's wrong! Get away!" Nora yelled, interrupting him.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Billy asked confused. James began to chuckle to himself.

"Oh Billy, do you ever get tired of being so stupid?" He asked looking at his boyfriend with deep purple eyes.

 _ **Sorry for the short chapter, but this one actually took awhile to write. Now that It's summer the next chapter should come out fairly soon, and trust me, it will be longer.**_


	12. Let's Get Together

"Billy move!" Nora shouted. Billy hesitated at first, but managed to move right before a plant vine ripped through the ground where he was standing. He ran over to stand next to Nora.

"Something's wrong. My Jamie would never try to attack me."

"Either way, we need to stop him here and now." She replied and a vine shot right at them. "Get behind me." She shut her eyes and fired her lasers, which split the vine right in half, both sides catching fire. "Woah,"

"Your powers really did grow stronger. Unfortunately, it won't be enough to help you." James said in his mind controlled state, bringing up more vines from the ground.

Billy and Nora both took a step back. He commanded the vines to attack from all sides boxing them in, when Chloe teleported in with Max at her side, who acted quickly and telekinetically pushed the vines up and off their path. James's eyes narrowed when he saw Max had entered the battlefield.

"Sup Greenthumb?" Max said, taunting his brother's boyfriend.

"Cute, hope you enjoyed that joke of yours, since it'll be your last."

"Chloe, get Nora and Billy out of here."

"Max, we're not leaving you." Nora said arguing.

"It's not safe here for you guys." Max insisted.

"We left mom when it wasn't safe and now she's gone. We're staying right here with you." Billy said with more confidence than usual. Max looked at their sisters who both nodded in agreement.

 _Looks like everyone's growing up._ Max thought to himself.

"Just let me get it close, I think I might be able to snap him out of it."

"If you say so Billy, we can try." Max went to one side while Nora stood to the other. James raised an eyebrow as he watched the heroes took formation. Everyone stood still in a stand off to see who moved first. At the first site of the plants twitching, Max and Nora dashed forward, freezing and blasting every vine that came near them. Once they successfully cleared a path, Billy sped forward. Right before he could reach him however, a giant root came out of the ground and flung Billy upward.

"You thought that would work? My brother's a speedster, you think I wouldn't know how to fight one?" James asked, smugly. Chloe thought quickly though, teleporting in the air and grabbing ahold of Billy before porting him down next to James. Before James had time to think Billy grabbed ahold of him and kissed him hard.

"That's your plan?!" Max yelled from down the street. He had actually had faith in his brother for once and all Billy could think of was; "kiss James?" Billy broke apart from the kiss and looked at his boyfriend's face carefully, studying his expression. James opened his eyes slowly and Billy was delighted to see James's eyes were once again a beautiful emerald green. _Did that seriously work?_ Max thought.

"Run." James said before his eyes faded back to purple. Billy grabbed Chloe and bolted down the street with a bunch of giant venus fly traps snapping at the thunderman kids.

"There's too many of them!" Nora stated, trying to blast as many away as possible.

"There's no such thing as too many, we can do this." Max said confidently, even though he was just as worried, if not more, than the others.

One of the plants came down to strike, the Thundermans when it was blasted away buy something behind them. They all looked behind them to see the barrel of a blaster poking out the side of...the Thundervan? It was soon joined buy the barrel of another blaster which fired at the plants on the other side of them. They looked at the van in confusion when Cherry and Allison stepped out carrying the two blasters.

"Hey Max." Allison said.

"Hi? What are you...how are you…" Max had so many questions.

"No time," They all looked over and saw a familiar face step out of the driver's side of the van.

"Colosso!" Billy cheered in excitement. Colosso walked over to the kids and look down the street.

"How long has he been in that state?" He asked, gesturing to James.

"Not sure. We've been fighting for about fifteen or twenty minutes now."

"Ah, then this should be simple. Clear the plants." The girls walked forward and began blasting away at them. Max and Nora stepped back, tired from using their powers so much.

"Hey Doc? These things are growing back to fast!" Cherry called back.

"This is why we brought the kid." Harris stepped out from the back of the van and Colosso put a necklace on him. "I highly suggest you all stand back." They did as instructed and all moved behind Harris who held both of his hands in front of him and what started as a small flame, quickly grew into a large frie that spread over all the plants in front of him.

Colosso hand a small device to Billy that had a suction cup on one side of it. "You're gonna wanna attack this to James's head." Billy nodded, taking the device in hand. He waited for the flames to die down enough before he sped through the now clear path and right up to his boyfriend and stuck the device to his face. James started to twitch before falling over, with Billy, of course, being fast enough to catch him.

All of them let out a sigh of relief with it being over, for now at least. "So Colosso," Max began.

"Time for an explanation, I know."

"Can we get lunch first?" Billy asked as he reached the end of the street.

* * *

Back at the mansion, the kids had all gathered to listen to Colosso's story. Max was with Allison while Billy was back on the couch next to the still unconscious James. He was also chowing down on a burger to get his energy back up from using his speed alot that afternoon. Nora was strangely enough getting very close to Harris while Cherry was texting Phoebe to get her back.

"So, once I deduced that it was, in fact, Dark Mayhem that not only got his hands on my ray gun, but also managed to get it to work, I knew I had to do something. But in my rabbit body, I could only do so much. When your mother wouldn't turn me back, my only option was to trick young Chloe and then *ahem* borrow your parent's van."

"Buy borrow, he means steal right?" Billy asked. Nora gave him a questioning look. "I just wanted to make sure." Billy added, quietly.

"I did return to my old lab, as well as Villain High's lab. I did my best to recreate what you called my 'mind control gun.' So then I could accurately build a device, that device the boy is wearing which could break the ray's hold over the victim. However, the longer the victim is under the gun's affect, the longer it'll take to fix their brain wiring."

"So, that's what it really does." Max commented. A smile slowly grew on his face as if he was plotting something.

"Don't." Allison told him without looking at him.

"I won't, I promise."

"And one can never be too careful, so i picked up some of the friends you guys have made over time. If all the villains have banned together, we're going to need all the help we can get." Colosso finished up his story.

"They have, trust me." Everyone turned to face James, who was slowly sitting up on the couch. "And you're right Doc, it ain't pretty. They got this new freak that dresses like a samurai. Is my head supposed to hurt this badly?"

"I'd imagine so." Colosso told him.

"Jamie!" Billy exclaimed as he attack hugged his boyfriend.

"Hey BillBill,"

"You're back! You're really back this time! I thought you were in trouble so we all wentaroundthecitylookingforyouandthenyouwereallevilandIkissedyouandyouweregoodbutnotforlongandthenyoukeptonattackingusand-"

"Babe, slow down. Take a deep breath." James said cutting Billy's rambling off.

"Hey, how come when I kissed him, he turned good for a second?" Billy asked Colosso.

"Like I said, they ray gun rewires the victims brain, when you kissed him, it must've reminded his brain of how it was supposed to work. I imagine that if we can get close enough to your parents and do a similar action, we can get them calm long enough to free them. But it's just a guess."

"Any theory, is a useful one." Phoebe said walking in with Link behind her.

"Phoebe!" Cherry cried, running over to her.

"Hey Phoebe, you seem pretty calm there. Wanna know what we did today?" Max asked sarcastically.

"Not really, but I'm guessing that wasn't a ques-"

"We were fighting plants! Oh it was great, you should've been there! They were growing through the buildings, spitting acid!"

"I didn't make acid spitting plants." James pointed out.

"I know that, they don't have to!" Max whisper shouted.

"Trust me, when you find out what we found, you'll forget all about that fight." Link told everyone.

"Better be good." Max muttered still annoyed.

"We found the Villain's secret base." Phoebe said proudly. Everyone's jaws were hanging open at a loss for words.

"So, who's ready to storm the castle?" Billy asked, being the first to speak up.

"Well, if you're interested in dying, we can go now. That place is crawling with every villain, minus the three you took care of." Colosso explained.

"And we just fought James, we're not really ready to go in, guns blazing." Max said, following up.

"When I don't come back from the attack they sent me on, they'll realize that you found a way to free me from the control of the ray gun, they'll be on high alert for sure." James told the rest.

"It's best that we save up our energy and come up with a plan." Phoebe said returning to her room with Cherry and Link.

"So Allison, want me to show you around the city?" Max said, standing up.

"That sounds lovely right about now." She said taking his hand as the two of them walked out.

"Is there anywhere I can work around here?" Colosso asked.

"Follow me, I'll show all the stuff I managed to salvage from their house." James said, leading Colosso back to his room with Billy going with them.

Harris and Nora sat in silence not really knowing what to say to each other. Nora did notice that Harris was pretty cute though. "Hi, I'm Nora." She said scooting closer.

"I know," he responded quietly, nervously and without looking up. "You were at my birthday party, I think." He added.

"Oh yeah. So, why did you decide to help us out?"

"Well, Link's helping and Phoebe's my friend, so it's the least I can do since my dad's eyepatch enhanced my powers."

"Makes sense. My power's evolved not too long ago actually." She said proudly.

"Really? That's cool." He said, finally looking up.

"You really don't talk much do you?" She observed.

"No. I've been pretty sheltered so, sorry if I'm quiet sometimes." He told her.

"It's ok, Billy was kind of like that when he was little, so I'm used to it." He looked up at her again and smiled this time, she smiled back and blushed a little.

* * *

"Wow, everything here is so big!' Allison exclaimed.

"You've never been outside of Hiddenville have you?" Max asked, while chuckling a little.

"No, didn't you say you grew up here?"

"Well yeah, right up until a year before high school. Until a prank went wrong and accidently gave my parents enough to retire."

"So you were never really good at being evil to begin with?" Allison asked, rhetorically.

"Guess not." Max said with a sigh.

"Hey, look on the bright side, if that prank worked, we'd never have met." She said, flirtatiously and wrapping her arms around him.

"When you put it like that, it's my best failed prank ever." He smiled back as the two began to kiss.

* * *

"You know, when I said, 'I'll show you what I found,' I didn't mean, 'take everything.'" James said annoyed lying down on his bed.

"Well, you really shouldn't be working right now anyways. You **did** just wake up from being mind controlled." Billy told him, snacking on some fries.

"Do you really need to eat **that much**?" James asked.

"Hey, my metabolism's as fast as I am." Billy said, sounding a little hurt.

"I'm sorry BillBiil. I just really wanted to work with Colosso ever since I was a kid and then he just shows up and takes all my work."

"He's been a rabbit since I was little, just let him tinker around. You need to rest anyway."

"Oy vey, fine. If it'll make you happy, then I'll do it." The two shared a quick kiss before Billy left the room and James lied down to attempt sleeping.

"And no sneaking out this time!" Billy said popping his head back in before leaving James alone for real.

* * *

Meanwhile at the villain hideout the Samurai entered Dark Mayhem's quarters. "My lord, the boy has yet to return to us."

"They wouldn't kill him, the must've found a way to contain him. Or…" His voice trailed off.

"Sir?" The samurai asked questioningly.

"They found a way to break the effects of the ray gun. We need to move faster. Soon, they may find us and if our plan isn't in the stage we need, all of this will be for nothing."

"I will make sure our allies pick up speed, my lord."

"Excellent. Leave me." _Soon._ Mayhem thought. _Soon, my master plan will be complete and these so called heroes will realize all their effort will be for nothing._


	13. True Feelings

"Hey James? Are you up?" _Are you still here?_ Billy added silently in his head.

"Yeah, I'm up." James said sitting up to see his boyfriend entering the room.

"How are you feeling?" Billy asked sitting down next to him.

"A lot better, especially with you here." James told him, causing Billy to blush. "Do we have plan for what to do with the villains yet?"

"No and I'm tired of waiting. I want to go beat them now." Billy said impatiently.

"I know BillBill, I know." James told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"We should do something to pass the time." Billy said sitting up, with a smile on his face.

"Oh yeah? Like what?" James asked nervously. He still wasn't exactly sure he was ready for sex yet.

"We should go out." Billy replied.

"Like on a date?" James asked him.

"Yeah, we haven't had a real one in awhile. It'll be fun!" Billy was visibly bouncing up and down with excitement.

"You know what? You're right. I need to get out of here. You know, without getting kidnapped and mind controlled." James said getting up.

"Yes!" Billy cheered.

"I just need a shower first." James said, walking back into his bathroom.

"Hey, so do I. Wanna take one together?" James froze in place. Billy really does everything fast.

"Uhh, I mean...we could...it's just that…." He looked back at Billy as his voice trailed off. "Screw it, come on." James said with a sigh. Billy jumped off the bed and sped into James's bathroom with James behind him.

* * *

"Gotta say Cherry, never thought I'd see you getting this involved in the hero world." Colosso told her from his work desk inside the van.

"Are you kidding me? This is so much fun! I love actually helping out." She said, picking up a smaller blaster than she used before. "What does this one do?"

"All I'm gonna say is, don't pull the trigger in here." Colosso told her. She gently set the gun back down. "Why are you in here anyway? Should you being having girl talk or whatever with Phoebe?" He asked her.

"She said she wanted 'alone time' with Link."

"Sigh, teenagers."

"Yeah, well they should be good by now. Good luck with whatever you're making." She said leaving the van.

* * *

Back in Phoebe's room, Cherry was indeed correct. Phoebe and Link were lying in bed, catching their breaths. "You learned to stretch farther didn't you?" Phoebe asked.

"Maybe," He replied in a flirty voice. "Takes some focus though."

"Well then, I look forward to your focus improving." She said as they two proceeded to make out. They were soon interrupted by someone knocking at the door. "Who is it?" Phoebe asked.

"It's me, are you guys done in there?" Cherry called from the other side.

"Yeah, let us just get changed first." Phoebe told her, getting up and getting her clothes off the floor.

* * *

"Ahhhh," Billy sighed as he excited James's bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist. "I needed that." James followed behind with his own towel on. His eyes were tracing the floor though. "Jamie? Is everything alright?" Billy asked, snapping James out of it.

"No, it's just...that was…"

"I know, it was great! I'm gonna go change, be back in a minute." He said before he sped out of the room. James threw his towel off and opened up his closet to look at all the different clothes he had.

 _Good to know Billy does have that gene._ He thought to himself, remembering when he snuck a look at Max in the shower. He felt himself get hard and quickly grabbed clothes to change into.

* * *

Back in the city, Max and Allison were heading back from their own outing. "Why did you guys ever leave this place? I get your parents wanting to retire, but why leave this place? It's incredible!"

"I wondered myself at first, I hated Hiddenville when we moved in. I even tried to run away several times."

"Can't say I'm surprised. I might wanna move here later." Max and Allyson walked inside and found the house quiet. The two of them looked at each other, knowing what each other was thinking and headed straight to Max's room.

* * *

"Am I actually waiting on you for once?" James asked entering Billy's room.

"I can't tell if I want to wear my leather jacket or not." He responded looking at himself in the mirror. "What do you think Jamie?"

"Maybe leave it for this time. I like you in bright colors BillBill." James said, coming up and hugging Billy from behind.

"Thanks Jamie. Oh, I should get borrow Max's key in case we're out late."

"I'll go with you." James said following Billy out of the room and headed towards Max's. "Ok, hold on," James said upon entering.

"What's wrong?"

"Why is Max's bed so much bigger?" He asked, annoyed.

"Got lucky I guessed." Billy said, shrugging it off.

"Fine," James said with a sigh. "So, where's this key?"

"Oh Jamie," Billy started. "I have no idea." James slapped himself in the face. The two started to look around the room in anywhere that would make the most sense. Eventually, Billy and James even went under the bed to look. However when they were down there, they heard the door open and froze.

"Max are you absolutely sure no one will hear us?" Allyson asked nervously.

"For the last time, where do you think I got the idea to soundproof my room?" He said smugly. The two began to make out on top of his bed while Billy and James didn't dare move or make a sound.

* * *

"Max? Billy?" Phoebe called walking around the mansion. "Seriously, where is everyone?" Phoebe had finally begun to form a plan to take down the Villain League and now she couldn't find anyone. She turned around the corner and nearly ran right into Nora. "Nora, thank God, I thought everyone made plans without me."

"Phoebe, we wouldn't do that twice." Nora told her sister.

"When was the first time?" Phoebe asked sceptically.

"So, did you need something?" Nora asked, dodging the question

"Have you seen where everyone else is?"

"I think heard Billy and James talking about going out. As for Max, I haven't seen him and Allison all day."

"That figures," Phoebe said with a sigh "Well, we know he can at least be responsible for a whole day now. What have you been up to anyways?"

"Organizing my bows. Harris said he'd help me."

"Oh really? It usually takes him longer to trust people."

"Maybe I just rubbed off on him." She said with a smirk, walking past Phoebe. Phoebe chuckled to herself, she knew Nora had a crush on Harris. She just wants Nora to talk about it first.

* * *

"That was great Max." Allison said between gasps.

"You know it was." He said smugly as they left his room.

James and Billy were still silent under Max's bed. It wasn't until five minutes after he and Allison left that the two climbed out, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. "Ummmm let's go then I guess." Billy said in a shaky voice and grabbing Max's key.

* * *

"So that's the plan, we just need to get James to agree." Phoebe told the rest of the group. Just then, Billy and James speed walked through. "Oh hey guys, I was just saying that-"

"Not now," Billy told her.

"Yeah, we need some air." James finished.

The two went out into the city and stopped at a burger place for a late lunch and then went for a walk in the park. They hadn't talk much since the incident back in Max's room, which really had an effect on Billy.

"Hey BillBill," James began, breaking the silence

"Yeah Jamie?"

"I've been wanting to talk to you about something for awhile. You see, I don't think I'm ready for-"

"Jamie, I don't wanna sex anymore."

"Really? That's great-I mean, why's that?" He said, covering up his relief rather badly.

"Well, I thought I wanted to because that's what you do when you date someone, but I realized that's not it at all. I'm sorry for trying to pressure you into it."

"That was actually really smart BillBill."

"Really?" He asked looking up.

"Yeah, I knew you could smart. You just need be in the right mindset." Billy blushed and looked back down.

"Hey, can we still shower together though?"

"Sure we can," James said with a smile before leaning down to peck Billy on the nose. Billy giggled and pulled James in by the collar of his shirt to kiss him harder. James wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pulled him in closer. "I love you Billy." Billy froze up. "Billy?"

"Yeah, sorry, let's go." He said rushing his words.

"Uh, Billy? I don't really mean to pry or anything, but aren't you forgetting something?"

"...You're right, Phoebe wanted to talk to us. I'll meet you there." He said before speeding off leaving James alone.

"Yeah, ok then. Message received." He sighed out making his way back.


	14. Big City Rumble

"I'm back." James said, walking into the villain league.

"Plant boy?" The Samurai looked at him questioningly. "You're still with us?"

"Of course. The heroes wouldn't think about harming me, they could hold me for so long." The Samurai looked into James's purple eyes closely before walking past him.

"Lord Mayhem will want to speak with you." Was all he said.

James waited until he was out of earshot before whispering, "I'm in," to the wire under his shirt.

 _Thirty minutes earlier~_

"James, what I'm about to ask is extremely dangerous. Only except if you want to." Phoebe explained to her little brother's boyfriend.

"It's not like I have much to loose, go ahead." She started to explain her plan, but Billy for one, wasn't listening.

Billy was still feeling bad about what happened a little while ago. James told him the he loved him and Billy couldn't say it back. He wanted to, he really did, but he just couldn't get it out and now, James isn't even looking at him. He knew he should talk to him, but he didn't want to complicate things further. So until now, he's decided to suffer in silence.

"They obviously know that we have you, but they don't know that Colosso has broken the effects of the mind control. If you can convince them you're still on their side, with us listening of course, we can overhear Mayhem's plan and get a step ahead of them. How convincing a villain can you be?"

"My dad was The Juggernaut. I can do it." Colosso walked up and began to attach the listening device to the inside of his shirt.

"You guys ok?" Max asked, snapping Billy out of his trance.

"Huh? Oh yeah, we...we're fine." Billy said trying to dodge the question.

"Then why are you trying not to look at him?" Max asked.

"Max, please I don't wanna talk about it."

"C'mon just trust me." Max pleaded, placing his hand on his little brother's shoulder.

Billy took in a deep breath "James told he loved me." He said quiet enough for no one else to hear.

"That's gre-"

"And I didn't say it back."

"Horrible."

"Am I awful?" Max looked at him concerned. "Should I feel as bad as I do for not saying it too?" Billy asked, with his eyes trained onto the floor. He began to visibly shake.

"Billy, follow me." Max said, standing up and leading Billy into a different room. James looked over and saw Max leading his boyfriend out of the room nearly in tears and had to try his best to keep from breaking in front of everyone else.

"Go ahead." Max told Billy once they were in a different room. Billy buried his face into Max's chest and began to cry hysterically.

"I wanted to say it back, but I couldn't. What do I do now Max? Is it all over for us?"

"I honestly don't know Billy. But listen, you do **not** need to feel bad about what you said, or didn't say. James sprung it on you and you weren't ready. But you need to talk to him."

Billy wiped his eyes. "Right, I'll do it."

Back in the main room, James was about to leave when Phoebe walked up to him. "I forgot to mention, while we will be around in case something happens, I want you to avoid any conflicts you can."

"Infiltrate the enemy, find out what their planning, don't start a fight." James summarized the plan.

"And don't die." Phoebe told him

"Great, thanks." He said sarcastically.

"You'll need these." Colosso said, handing him a lens case. These will make your eyes look purple." James took them out and placed them carefully in his eyes.

As we was about to walk out when Billy and Max walked back in. "James," James turned around and Billy sped over to him. "Listen I,"

"Later." James interrupted, Billy looked up into his eyes. "We'll talk when I get back, I promise BillBill." He said before kissing Billy's forehead. "I love you."

"I…" Billy began. James face lit up with excitement. "I…" He tried to say, but words wouldn't come out.

"Just kiss me idiot." James said with a sigh. Billy leaned up and connected his lips with James's. "I'll be back soon." He said brushing some hair from Billy's face. Billy nodded and James turned and left.

 _Now~_

James entered Dark Mayhem's room and could feel his power while he was just sitting there. "I have returned my lord." He said, bowing down and trying to side mind wiped.

"Very good. Your powers will help tip the balance back in our favor." Mayhem told the young teen, his voice booming.

"I will do everything in my power to fulfill your master plan."

* * *

"He's doing good so far." Phoebe said to Link on the rooftop across from the villain league building.

"Yeah, but can he keep it up long enough to get out of there?" Max asked through her earpiece. Max was on a different roof with Billy, while Nora, Harris, and Cherry were down on the ground. Chloe and Allison were back at Blobbin's with Colosso. "I mean, he's a pretty shitty actor." Billy didn't say anything but nodded behind him.

* * *

"On that note, my lord, what is our end goal in all this?" James asked.

"Fear not, young one. You'll know what you need when you need to know."

"Of course," James said, rising to his feet and leaving the room. He walked down the hallway, running into other villains on the way including King Crab, Quinn, The Green Ghoul, and Candi. He decided that Quinn would be the easiest to talk to. "Quinn,"

"Oh hey kid," She said, not looking away from her phone.

"You wouldn't happen to know what all of this is for do you?"

"Um, world domination dummy." She mocked, rolling her eyes.

"Of course, but how? We could just launch a full out attack."

"Well, Lady Web was going to tell me everything, but she got arrested buy your old friends. And Mayhem scares me, so I'm not going to ask him."

"Well, that did nothing." James said walking away and bumping right into The Cloaked Figure.

"You want to know what all of this is for?" They asked in their genderless voice.

"Uhhh...yeah. Yes, I would be pleased to know what I'm working towards.

"Well, I'll tell you. As soon as you remove the wire connected to the Heroes."

* * *

"Oh crap." Phoebe said, after hearing James getting caught. They all felt the ground rumbling as giant vines, trees and what not bursted up from the ground through the Villain League Hall. The heroes jumped the ground and gathered together and they saw James running out of the building.

"Hey guys, bye!" He said as he ran past them. Max and Phoebe used their telekinesis to pull him back next to the group. "Oh, we're fighting ok."

"No more running away." Phoebe told everyone.

"This ends tonight." Max finished. All of the heroes stood together as the villains ran outside except Mayhem and the two new villains. Nora wasted no time blasted her eyes lasers right at The Green Ghoul, to no effect of course as he just phased through it. Max ran up to King Crab and tried to tele-blast him, but he blocked with his crab arm and knocked Max back a few feet.

Quinn fly out in full bug form and grabbed Link before flying up into the air. Phoebe tried to pull them down, which left her open to flying kinc from Candi. "Eyes on me, Thunderman."

"Keep trying to shoot me down, watch how well in works." The Ghoul mocked Nora attempting to stop him.

"Stand back, I got this." Cherry said stepping in front of the young child. She pointed a small pistol at the ghost and fired a ball of light with landed a direct hit. The Green Ghoul fell to the ground and kept flickering in and out of solid form. "Thank the bunny doctor." The blond said with with a smug grin.

"Fine, I'll fight you myself!" He said flying at them.

* * *

"Put me down!' Link cried punching at Quinn in her bug form. She drop him for a second, only to quickly grab him. "Ok, bad choice of words. But nevertheless, cut it out!" She responded by biting one of his arms and causing it to stretch and go limp. He tried to move it, but couldn't even feel it.

* * *

Down on the ground Candi was fighting Phoebe and losing badly. Phoebe was really proving to be a better fighter even without her powers. Candi put up a shield of candy around herself to keep Phoebe away, to which the hero rolled her eyes and began to use her heat breath.

Max had frozen King Crab's pincher and in doing so, made it a heavier weapon. How ever it had also slowed the villain down allowing Max to get more quick hits in. Dark Mayhem, inside, was not pleased watching. "My lord, our forces are failing." The Cloaked Figure exclaimed.

"Get our special guests out there!" He told them.

Harris and Nora were firing at The Green Ghoul and almost had him down when lightning came from the building and shocked him until he fell to the ground. They looked over and saw Thunder Man and Electress walking out of the villain league hall.

"Harris!" Link screamed, before head-butting Quinn and and falling to the ground, Max slowing him down with his powers. He crawled over to his younger brother with one limp arm and one limp leg. "It's ok, he's still breathing." He said, while checking for a pulse at the same time. The Thunderman family however was too distracted by seeing both of their parents completely turned to the side of evil.

The parents began to charge at the kids when suddenly everything to stand still, at least for James. He looked over and saw Billy with his hand on his shoulder. "Billy? What are you-"

"I brought you into me time." Billy explained.

"You can do that?" James asked.

"Apparently. This is the first time I've done it. Anyways, I'm going inside to fight Dark Mayhem."

"What? You can't, that's insane!"

"James, I have to. Mayhem's too powerful, I'm the only who's fast enough to beat him without he even knows what happens." Billy tried to tell his boyfriend.

"At least take me with you, you'll need back up in there." James pleaded.

"I can't. You'll be in too much danger. I can't put you in danger, you mean to much to me."

"Billy...please...you can't…" James's voice trailed off.

"I'm the only one who can." Billy told him once again. James knew Billy was right. The two embraced in a long kiss that felt like it lasted forever, but only could have lasted less than a second in real time. Pulling apart was the hardest thing either of them have had to do.

"I love you Billy. Promise you'll come back to me." James said, looking into Billy's deep, chocolate eyes

"I will. I always will." Billy told him, his reflection visible in James's emerald eyes. James turned back towards the fight as Billy let go to return him to normal speed. Billy took one last look at his beautiful partner before speeding off inside. He ran through the base past all the plants that had grown up through the floor. He ran past one door but turned around when he something unusual inside. "Dad?" He asked.

* * *

Outside James was wrapping vines around Thunder Man's limbs, like he had before. "That didn't work the last time if I remember correctly. You think it'll do more this time?" The Evil Hank asked in an amused tone.

"Yeah, kind of." He admitted. As a small pod grew and sprayed a green gas in Thunder Man's face. "A nice poison gas for you. Not enough to kill you, but it should make things easier for us."

Meanwhile Electress shot her lightning at Max and Phoebe, but they hid behind Crab and Candi letting them take the full blast from their mother. "Well, that's one way of solving the problem." Max chuckled.

Electress and Thunder Man looked at each other and nodded. The children looked on as Electress began shooting lightning at Thunder Man until the point where he began electrically charged. They all looked scared as he prepared to fly at them.

* * *

Back inside, Billy was in a dark room with his father. Not in his super-suit, but in his normal everyday clothes. "Dad? How are you here? You were just outside. Are you even mind controlled anymore?"

"Don't call me that." His father said coldly. "Don't call me 'Dad' you little freak." He sneered.

"What?"

"You heard me, you're filth. I've never been more ashamed of anything in my life."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm tired of putting up with you. You're an embarrassment on this family. You pathetic little faggot."

"N-no...you…" Billy fell to his knees hearing all the things he was afraid of leaving his father's mouth.

"Quiet! I'm tired of hearing you talk." Billy looked away and did his best to stop from crying.

* * *

Cherry through a small orb and The Green Ghoul, but his phased through him and landed on the ground. Once it was on the ground however, it opened up sucking the evil spirit within and closing up. "Wow. Colosso has thought of everything."

The Electric charged Thunder Man lifted off the ground and fly right at the twins. They tried to slow him down with their powers, but it didn't have much effect. The closed their eyes, preparing to get hit, but when they opened their eyes, the saw their cousin standing in front of them, with their father's attack completely stopped. "Blobbin!"

"Hey guys. Looks like you could use a hand here." Their cousin said in his usually upbeat tone.

* * *

"You're not him." Billy said flatly to his "father." "My father loves me, and he would never say something like that to me. So I don't know who you are, but you need to get. Out. Of. My way!" He sped forward and began to speed punch his fake father as fast and as hard as he could before uppercutting his opponent. Before him, the illusion wavered as The Cloaked Figure fell to the ground, the helmet falling off to reveal a woman Billy didn't recognized.

"Impressive." Billy turned his head and saw Mayhem standing at the other end of the room. "Unfortunately, this is where your journey ends." He began to charged an attack when Billy sped up and ran over to him _This is it!_ Billy thought. _I just have to take him down and it's over. And I'll_

 _be hero like Mom and Dad. Like Phoebe and Max. And then...I can finally tell James that I-_

Billy's thoughts were cut off by an intense pain in his stomach. He looked down and his eyes went wide when he saw a sword going straight through his body. It became hard to breath and his whole body began to shake. He reached a weak hand towards Mayhem in a desperate attempt to hit him. But before he could, the sword was pulled out and he was kicked down to the ground.

"What took you so long?!" Mayhem demanded an explanation from the The Samurai who had entered just in time to stop the young hero.

"I'm here, that's all that matters."

"Fine, tell our tropes to meet at Mt. Fuji in Japan, And grab her will you?" He said pointing to the unmasked Cloaked Figure. The Samurai lifted her over his shoulder and follow Mayhem through a secret door in the wall.

Billy was lying on the ground trying to stop the bleeding from his stomach, but to no avail. In this moment, the voices of his siblings and James started to echo in his ears.

 _We're your family Billy, nothing's ever going to change that.~Phoebe_

 _I love you so much Billy. You're my hero!~Chloe_

 _You're not just my brother, you're my best friend.~Nora_

 _You're still a kid, you've got your whole life ahead of you.~Max_

 _I love you Billy. Promise you'll come back to me.~James_

Tears began to fall from Billy's eyes as the voices got quieter and quieter. All he could hear, was his own sobbing and all he could feel now, was cold.

* * *

Thunder Man and Electress were beginning to tire. With Blobbin on the defense, they couldn't land a single hit and were beginning to fall back. A firework shot up from the villain's base causing the Thunderman parents to glance at each other before looking up at Quinn, still in the sky. They all nodded, and flew off into the night sky.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" Max asked.

"I'm not sure, but they've stopped fighting. Let's take that with a grain of salt for now." Phoebe told the group. James kept his eyes trained on the building for several minutes. Once he ran out of patience, he ran inside.

"Where are you going?" Max asked running after him, with Nora and Phoebe following.

James ran directly to the room where he met Dark Mayhem and there he saw Billy, lying on the ground in a puddle of his own blood. His eyes shot open wide. "BILLY!" He ran across the room and knelt down over Billy. Max and Nora and Phoebe entered the room and were horrified by what they saw. Phoebe backed up against the wall and started to have a panic attack. Nora covered her mouth as tears poured from her eyes. Max fell to his knees and punched the ground in anger before he too, felt the tears rising.

"Billy! Wake up!" James cried through choked breaths. "Come on, you have to wake up! Please Billy! Open your eyes!" He said hugging Billy tightly. He heard a small breath and leaned away.

"J...ja…..mes….?" Billy asked weakly.

"Billy?! You're still alive! Ok, come on, we're getting out of here." James said with a small bit of hope, attempting to life Billy from the ground

"May…..hem…...Mt…..Fuji…." Billy managed to say.

"Ok, we'll go, but don't talk. You need to save your strength. We're going to get out here and we're going to go fight them together and it's going to be great, I know it." James was barely speaking at this point, most words just coming out as sobs. Billy smiled dimly and shook his head.

"James….I…..l….o…..v…...e…...y…...o…...u…." Billy said before taking his last breath and going limp in his boyfriends arms. James clutched Billy's body tighter and let out a deafening cry.


	15. Beginning of the End Part 1

_**This is it. This may be two parts, but I'll see depending on how long it is.**_

* * *

"Mt. Fuji. That's where Billy said they were heading." Phoebe told Super President Kickbutt.

"I see, thank you very much Ms. Thunderman. The Hero League will take it from here." She said turning her chair around.

"With all do respect President, I was hoping my team and I would be put on this mission."

"Do be foolish. You may have made a dent in their forces and help recapture most of those who escaped, but you're still a child."

"President Kickbutt, they still have our parents-"

"And I will see they are brought back safe and sound released from their mind control. Good day."

"But-"

"I said good day!" Phoebe turned and left President Kickbutt's office where Max was waiting for her.

"Well?" Max asked, jumping out of his seat.

"She's sending the Hero League instead." She told him.

"What? That's bullshit! They still have Mom and Dad." He yelled angrily.

"I told her, but it didn't help. Come on, let's go back to Blobbin's." She said disappointed and headed for the exit.

"No way, I'm going in there and giving Kickbutt a piece of my mind." Max said, walking into her office. Phoebe counted down from five and Max came flying out of her office. "Ok, we'll sit this one out." He groaned before getting up and was about to leave when President Kickbutt stepped outside.

"One last thing," They turned around to face her. "I'm very sorry for your loss." They both nodded and left.

* * *

When they arrived back at Blobbin's house, Link got up but saw their faces and already know they were turned down. Nora was holding Chloe who was still crying hysterically. Allison walked over to Max to hug him tightly. "Where's James?" He asked her.

"Where he has been for the last two days." She told him. He walked back to the room Billy was staying in where James was lying in the bed away from the door.

"Are you up?" Max asked. James only responded with a "hmpf." "Listen, I know how much you cared for him. I mean, Billy was my brother and all. I just wanted to say-"

"Don't." James interrupted. "Please just don't. I really just need to be alone." Max turned and left closing the door behind him. James had been lying in that bed since their attack on the villain lair. Billy went in to challenge Mayhem one on one, but when James ran in after him, he found Billy just in time to hear his last words before dying in his arms. James had done nothing but lie in Billy's bed crying himself to sleep each night. Without Billy, he didn't see much point in continuing on. He hadn't been thinking of ending his own life, but he hadn't thought anything else was worth it. He hadn't been eating or even leaving the room once.

Back in the living room the team sulked feeling defeated. Everything they had done had been for nothing. They swore to take Mayhem down, but now, they've been benched. Told to do nothing and let others handle what they had started out to do. Colosso entered the room where they all were sitting around.

"So, that's it? You're all just giving up?" He asked.

"What else are we supposed to do? We're off this mission." Phoebe explained.

"Who cares what Kickbutt says? You need to stop him. **We** need to stop him." He tried to get them all up to go, but it wasn't working.

"We can't go against orders. We just need to let the Hero League solve everything now." Max said bluntly.

"The Max Thunderman I know would laugh in the face of orders. Now get your outfits on and let's go!" He said, but that still didn't seem to sway the team.

"I'm in." Phoebe said, standing up in front of the rest. Everyone gave her a look of surprise. "Screw what the President says, it's our family. That means it's our problem and our mission to stop them. So, I don't care what Kickbutt says. I don't care how unwinnable the odds may seem. I don't even care if all of you don't want to go with me. But I'm going. And I'm going to fight." The group remained silent at first while Phoebe was getting ready to leave with or without the rest of them when Link Stood up and took ahold of her hand.

"I'm going too." Link told her, with smile.

"Count me in too." Cherry said, hugging her. Phoebe looked back and saw Nora, Chloe and Harris stand up. She looked over at Max and Allison.

"So, we don't have to worry about how mad Kickbutt's going to be? Because she's going to be really mad when she finds out we go." He said with a nervous laugh.

"Since when has that bothered you before?" Phoebe asked him. He smirked and stood up with Allison.

"I'll go grab James." He said walking back to the room he was staying in. "Ok, that's enough rest. Let's go." James didn't move. "Dude. Seriously. Get up." James sat up really fast and turned towards Max with his eyes wide and bloodshot.

"Get. Out!" He said, taking a shaky breath.

"Surprising as it may be, I knew Billy. Really well actually. You dated him for half a year. Tell me, would he be happy seeing you like this? How would he feel knowing the boy he loves more than anything is ready to give up on everything?"

"He…he'd want me to keep fighting." James said looking down. He looked up, determined. He whipped the tears from his eyes and got out of the bed, before falling backwards. "I haven't eaten in two days. Give me a minute." Max shook his head and left the room. He walked back out to see everyone getting ready to go.

"Here, take these." Colosso handed Cherry a pair of twin pistols. "They're just like the blasters you and Allison were using."

"Killer," She commented spinning them on her fingers. James slowly stumbled out into the room and pulled a bag of chips out of a cupboard and began to wolf them down, gaining weird looks from everyone.

"I'm hungry," He told them. Once everyone was ready, they all joined hands.

"Chloe, do your thing." Max told her.

"Wait, don't." Phoebe told her before she could teleport.

"What are you doing? We need to go." Max complained.

"A port that far would tire her out. We'll need to at full strength when we're there."

"Can we just get there already?" James asked impatiently. Everyone started to pitch in different ideas when there was a knock on the door. Max looked puzzled and opened the door to find Simone there.

"Uh, hey."

"I heard what you guys are up to." She told him.

"You think you scare me?" He asked, trying to seem tough. She shot a death glare at him. "Please don't tell on us." He begged taking a step back.

"Way to not buckle under pressure Max." James said sarcastically.

"I heard you're going to face them without my mom's permission and I wanna come." She said to the surprise of everyone. "I overheard your meeting with my mom and you were right. It's your family, so it should be your mission."

"Look it's great that you're on bored, but we still don't know how we're going to get there." Phoebe explained.

"Uh, hello? President's daughter over here." She pulled a remote out of her pocket and pushed a button. Seconds later, everyone heard a strange humming noise outside. Everyone stepped outside and saw a medium sized jet floating above them. "All aboard who's going aboard." She said as it descended and opened up.

"This is it, last chance to turn back." Phoebe told everyone else. The group looked at each other and nodded.

"We're with you all the way." Max assured her. Everyone walked up onto the jet together and took off.

* * *

"My lord," Quinn asked entering a lab where Mayhem was standing alone. "Please, I need to know, why are we here? What is our goal in all this?"

"I guess there's no point in hiding it from you anymore. This device you see here," He said gesturing to a giant cannon pointing towards the sky. "Was made from Dr. Colosso's ray gun. When it's ready, I will fire it up into space where it will hit a hero league satellite and spread the effects of the beam all over the world."

"But won't it only reverse everyone's morality?" She asked him.

"That is why I've modified it. Instead of turning the good evil and the evil, everyone will bend to my will. The only safe place to be, is inside here." He explained.

"Excellent! Simply excellent, my lord!" She exclaimed.

"My lord!" The Samurai and the Cloaked One burst into the room. "Our scanners have picked up a jet on it's way here." Lord Mayhem sighed in anger.

"Then grab Thunder Man and Electress and stop them!" He yelled. The villains all ran out of the room in fear. "I can't have them stopping me again."

* * *

The heroes all stepped out of the jet and saw the castle at the top of the mountain. "That's it?" Max asked.

"No, it's the grocery store back in town." Colosso replied sarcastically. "Couldn't we have landed closer?" He asked Simone.

"Sure, if you wanted to run the risk of being blasted out the sky." She told him.

"Let's just start climbing already." James said, heading further up the mountain. Once they reached the top, the made their way into the castle which they were surprised by how empty it was.

"Don't they have more villains to throw at us?" Max asked as they walked through. Before a response they felt a rumbling throughout the castle.

"You just **had** to say something didn't you?!" Phoebe asked her brother, annoyed. Thunder Man, crashed through the ceiling and floated above the group. "Well, I guess we always knew we had to fight our father. Get ready." Phoebe said taking charge.

"Go on," Simone said stepping in front of the team.

"Wait, Simone you can't-" Max started.

"Trust me, I can take him. You guys need to go ahead and stop Mayhem." She told them. Everyone ran past her and continued down the hall. Max took one more look back, but continued.

* * *

As they ran on Link stopped when he thought he saw a blond ponytail walking up a set of stairs. With no one looking in his direction, he followed, running up after what he saw. He reached the roof and, as he thought, Quinn was waiting for him.

"Link, you found me." She said with a nice smile.

"Quinn, you need to stop this." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb.

"This isn't you. You don't belong with these people."

"Oh, that's where you're wrong Link. These are my people and it's all thanks to you that I see that now. You see, when you rejected me, I finally found who I'm meant to be." She said with a twisted smile as she turned to her bug form.

"Well, this could've been gone better." Link said getting ready for a fight.

* * *

"Wait, where's Link?" Harris asked when he noticed his brother was missing.

"What?" Phoebe turned around to see her boyfriend was indeed not there with them. "Link?!" She called out, to no response. Without saying anything, Harris took off back the way they came from.

"Harris wait!" Nora said running after him.

"Chloe go with her. No one should be alone right now." Max told her. Chloe teleported right next to Nora and ran along with her.

* * *

Back near the front of the castle, Simone came flying up through the ceiling and landed on top of the roof. She climbed to her feet quickly and moved right before Thunder Man flew through the ceiling as well. He flew up into the air and then came flying back down like a missile, but once again, Simone moved right on time. "Ok, maybe we should've stuck together." She said to herself.

* * *

The remaining five teens were nearing the end of the castle when Max put his hand in front of the rest. They looked ahead and saw small lights coming towards them.

"What're those?" Allison asked. Just as she asked, they stepped out into the light.

"Robots," Max said. Cherry and Allison looked at each other with a smirk before raising the weapons and ran forward, firing into the crowd.

"Excuse us," Cherry told the group before her and Allison ran forward shooting down any robot the could see.

"Wow, never knew how brave those two were." Phoebe commented.

"No, what it is, is insane." James corrected her.

"Either way, it's a distraction which is what Colosso needs. Let's keep going." Max said walking ahead. James looked out a window and saw The Samurai looking up at him from the courtyard.

"You two go. I have a...predetermined arrangement to get to." James told the twin who looked confused at first, but went on ahead.

"My lord, our force have divided the group." The Cloaked One told Dark Mayhem. "Are you sure you do not wish for me to assist them?" She asked.

"Trust me, I want you by my side as I conquer this world, my daughter."

* * *

 _ **Ok, so...two parts it is**_


	16. Beginning of the End Part 2

_**Here it is, the finale. I've had this ending planned out for a while now so I hope everyone who's followed the story up to this point likes it.**_

* * *

Simone was growing tired from her battle. Now she was beginning to see why Thunder Man was such an incredible hero and an even more terrifying villain. She knew she had to win. Not just to prove her family name, or for her new friends, but the world was depending on everyone there weather they realized it or not. Thunder Man came flying right at her. She stood her ground and grabbed onto him as he reached her. He flew her through many walls while she delivered blow after blow onto his back. They finally stopped flying when they hit a metal wall. Thunderman slowly rose from the rubble and before he could gather his thoughts, a fist came from the debris and landed right in his jaw. He double back as Simone punched him hard in the gut, He tensed up and balled his fists together and hit her back down to the ground. She tried climbing back up, but her put his foot down and pushed her down again. _I hope everyone else is having better luck than I am._

* * *

Meanwhile on top of the castle, Link was throwing stretch punched as Candice who easily avoided him while flying in her bug form. She flew down and tried to grab him like she did back in the city, but as she grabbed his arm in her mouth, he uppercutted her with his still free arm.

"Not gonna get me with that again." He told her. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone else step onto the roof and blast lightning which he barely dodged.

"Fast. Let's fix that." Electress mocked. When he turned his head back towards his ex friend, she had already taken a bite out of one of his legs, causing it to stretch uncontrollably. He tried to return it to normal, but to no avail. Electress raised a hand and began to charged with lightning, but jumped back when a blast of fire landed on the ground in front of her. She looked over at the stairs and saw three children standing there.

"Get away from my brother!" Harris yelled.

"Harris?" Link questioned.

"Me and Chloe can handle our mom, go help Link." Nora said to her friend as she and her baby sister ran over to confront their mother. Harris nodded and ran in between his brother and Candice.

"Harris, get out of here, it's not safe!" Link tried to tell him.

"Then you definitely need us here." Harris responded as he began to throw more fireballs at Candice in the sky which she dodged, but not as quickly as she dodged Link's attacks.

"Mom, snap out of it!" Nora yelled at her mind controlled mother. Electress just smiled devilishly and blaster at her. Chloe grabbed on and teleported out of the way. "Well I tried," She sighed before charging her laser blasts and fired. Electress blasted another shot of lightning colliding with the laser from Nora and began pushing them both back.

* * *

James walked out into the courtyard where he found The Samurai waiting for him. "Hey," He said waving.

"At last you've arrived, Son of Juggernaut. My patience was running thin." He said rising to his feet and gripping his sword handle.

"Sorry, the rest of the castle was really determined to not let us pass." He explained.

"At last we shall do battle."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Fight me." He said annoyed bringing rising plants from the ground around him.

* * *

"Wow, that was…." Phoebe started.

"Awesome!" Max shouted out. Cherry and Allison stood down the hall, surrounded by scattered robot parts with smoke coming from their weapons. "If I knew you guys could cause this much damage, I would've brought you all into our world a while ago!" He said running up to them.

" _No time for that now."_ Dr. Colosso's voice came through their earpieces. " _Dark Mayhem is right through that door, you have to stop him!"_

"Right. Cherry, Allison, you two stay out here." Phoebe told them.

"What? Why? We came all this way." Cherry complained.

"Yeah, we can help." Allison chipped in.

"No way Babe. Robots are one thing, but Mayhem's on a whole other level. You wouldn't be safe." Max told her.

"B-but...alright. We'll stay here." Allison said, bowing her head. Her and Cherry turned towards the hallway as Max and Phoebe pulled open the door. The twins looked at each other before walking in. They were shocked by the size of lab they now stood inside of.

"Ah, the Thunder Twins. How kind of you to show up. I hope you're both ready to watch the end of this world."

"The only thing ending today is you Mayhem!" Max said stepping forward.

"Max. If memory serves me, it was not long ago that you were on our side. We could have ruled the world together. You could've had everything you wanted. And you still can, all you have to do is pledge your undying loyalty to me once again."

"That's what you don't understand, I already have everything I could ask for." Max told him.

"Fine, if that is your choice, then I have no other choice but to destroy you." Mayhem's eyes began to glow through his mask as he began to levitate.

* * *

Back near the center of the Castle, Simone was still struggling to get out from under the crushing force of Thunder Man. "Give it up Kickbutt. Can't you see? It's over!" He said as he pushed her back down. _I'm sorry everyone,_ She thought. _I let you all down. Thundermans, my Max, all my new friends and Mom. I tried to be tough. I tried to save the day. Save the world. But it's no use. I can't stand up to Thunder Man. He's just too strong. Too out of my league._ She closed her eyes in defeat as Thunder Man brought down a fist. _NO!_ She thought and caught his fist just in time. He looked at her surprised.

"As long as I'm breathing," She said in a weak, shaky voice. "It's not over." He threw a punch which she easily blocked before punching him hard in the stomach causing him to double over. She balled her fists together can came down hard, knocking him to the ground. She jumped back as he flew straight up and came back down right at her like he had done before. She stood her ground and cocked her fist back and when he got close enough, she punched him right in the face with all her might, sending him flying backwards. He got up slowly, his legs almost buckling under him. The two walked towards each other, both ready to fall over at any minute. When they got face to face, Simone held out her hand and flicked knocking Thunder Man down for good. She let out a long breath and sat down, leaning against one of the walls. She took a small device out of her pocket that Colosso gave her and placed it on Hank's forehead. "I hope everyone else has an easier time than I did."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the roof, Harris blasted fireball after fireball at Candice, but she just nearly dodged him.

"Harris, I told you, get behind me, it isn't safe!" Link yelled, struggling to get up.

"No! You're always pulling me out of dangerous situations, no it's my turn to save you. I just have to get in close enough."

"Harris, don't try it." Harris flashed his brother a determined smile and pointed his hands towards the ground and fired himself off like a rocket into the air. He reached out and grabbed onto Candice's insect body. He placed his hands on either side of her and began to flare them up with fire. She let out a disgusting screech and bit down on his left arm. He winced in pain, but pressed on. She starting flying in irregular patterns at high speeds trying to shake him off. She did a loop in the sky and he came falling down. He aimed his hands below him once again and fired different blasts to slow his fall. Before he had a chance to gather his thoughts, he was pushed to the ground and pinned down by Candice. Ever so slowly, and drop of saliva dripped from her mouth, Harris moved his head and saw it fall on the castle roof and melt through. He tried to get up, but to no avail and his flames weren't close enough to phase her. He kept struggling hoping it would get her off, but it still wasn't working. She starting to drool some more when a hand grabbed onto her and pulled her way just in time. Harris got up and saw Link pulling Candice away from him and lit his hand up and started spinning around, eventually forming a small tornado or fire.

"Link, let her go!" He yelled from inside. Link let go of his grasp on her as she was sucked into the tornado. Link heard a bug-like scream from inside turn human as the fire died down. Sitting inside was Candice covering herself. All her clothes burnt to a crisp leaving her mostly unharmed with a few burns here and there.

"You little perv," Link said with a laugh patting his brother's head. He stretched his head back and then brought it forward knocking her out with a headbutt. He then took his shirt off and placed it on her to cover her up.

* * *

Across the way, Electress and Nora's battle continued as the blasts collided with each other. Each of them firing hard trying to push the beam towards their opponent. Eventually Nora used all her power and blasted her mother something fierce. There was a cloud of smoke where her mom had been standing. She walked towards it cautiously and was blasted back by a bolt of lightning.

"You're strong girl. Just like your mother, but just not strong enough. Just sit back and die." Electress mocked while keeping the lightning blasting. Nora was screaming in agony. She tried to focus her laser eyes, but was in too much pain to concentrate. Electress stopped, allowing Nora to catch her breath. She tried again to fire at her, but her energy had been drained. Before either of them could make a move, Chloe teleported in between them and stretched her arms out in a defending position.

"Chloe," Nora said in between coughs. "Get out of here. Run."

"No!"

"Max told you to run, so run!"

"No! I won't let Mommy keep hurting you."

"How adorable," Electress said. "Guess I'll have to blast through you." She said raising her hands.

"Mommy, please stop this! I wanna go home! Stop being evil!"

"Sorry, but your mommy's playing for the winning side." Her hands started to charge with lightning.

"Chloe, go!" Chloe refused to move and closed her eyes preparing to get shot. When she didn't feel anything, she opened her eyes and saw her mom's hand trembling as if something was keeping her from shooting at her.

"Mommy?" Chloe asked. Electress grabbed her hand and tried to keep it still, but failed. Nora and Chloe noticed her eyes flashing between purple and brown before she fell to the ground crying.

"Chloe, my little girl. And Nora, I'm so sorry I wasn't…"

"Chloe, put this on her head quick." Nora said holding out the same device Simone was carrying. Chloe grabbed it and placed it on Barb's forehead. Their mother's eyes went wide before she fell to the floor.

"Nora! Chloe!" Link yelled as he and his brother ran over to them. "Are you two ok?" He asked while Harris helped Nora get to her feet. Link noticed that the two of them smiled at each other.

"We are now." Nora told them.

* * *

In the courtyard, James was using all the plants he could grow to attack The Samurai, but he cut them down faster than James could grow them. "Wow, you are fast." James noted.

"And your still untrained. I do wish you would stop delaying the inevitable. By the end of this battle, I shall be victorious and your blood shall poor from your body as my blade cuts you down-"

"Ok enough." James interrupted.

"I beg your pardon?" The Samurai asked.

"The voice, the whole mysterious swordsman act, give it a rest Luke." James said annoyed. The Samurai let out a laugh and removed his mask and James saw the face of his half brother staring back at him.

"How long have you known?" Luke asked amused.

"The whole time really. How many speedsters do you think there are in the world?"

"One less than you'd like." Luke said smugly.

"How do you know about that?" James said coldly.

"Who do you think drove a sword through him?" Luke asked rhetorically. James's eyes went wide with rage.

"It was you…" He said just quiet enough for Luke to still hear him.

"That's right. I warned you to hold on to him or something tragic would happen."

"You killed him. You took him away from me." The ground beneath their feet began to shake violently and Luke got into a fighting stance. "He was everything I had and you took him from me!" Plants bursted form the ground at an alarming rate. Luke even had a hard time keeping up with how fast and how many were coming at him at once. Before he could react, a tree grew right where he was standing, throwing him into the air where his speed was useless to him. Vines came out and grabbed ahold of each of his limbs. "The pain I felt, the pain he felt, is nothing compared to how your about to feel." James said in a dark tone before he had the vines start to pull in different directions. Luke let out a scream of terror.

"James! I'm sorry! Mayhem, he made me do it! Please don't!"

"Scream all you want, you won't be make any sound soon." James threatened as the vines continued to pull.

"James, stop it!" Simone yelled, running out into the courtyard.

"No! He killed Billy! He deserves to die a hundred times over!" James yelled.

"James, you can't kill him. This isn't who you are!"

"How do you know who I am? I've said it before, I'm no hero! I do what I want if it'll help myself. And right now, I'm killing the bastard who took Billy away from me!"

"James, if you kill him, you're no better than he is. Billy wouldn't want this. He'd want you to be a hero! If you go down this path, there is no turning back." She said, stepping in front of him. He looked up at her and then back at his brother. Billy's face flashed in his mind as he slammed Luke into the ground to knock him out. He let out a loud scream of pain that echoed throughout the castle before he fell to his knees and began to cry. Simone wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a tight hug as he cried into her shoulder.

* * *

"Look out!" Phoebe yelled as they dodged a blast from Dark Mayhem. Mayhem floated above them firing blast after blast of energy, just barely missing the twins. Max used his powers to through a large machine at him, but Mayhem just blasted it to pieces. Phoebe tried her freeze breath, but the ice quickly melted off. He fired another large blast at them which they tried to use their telekinesis to to stop, but failed and were blasted to the other side of the room. As the got to their feet, Mayhem fired laser blasts at them from his eyes. Max shut his eyes, but when he opened them, Phoebe was just barely holding the blast back. "Well? Move!" She yelled. Max nodded and got out of the way, just as she let go and moved.

"You two really thought you could take me alone? You may have your capes, but you're still not any stronger. You can't even begin to measure up to me." He said before letting out a large blast the filled the room, knocking them away from each other. Mayhem flew over to Phoebe and lifted her up by her neck. Max got up and saw his sister trying escape while also struggling to hold onto her life. Max tried to push Mayhem over with his powers, but he didn't even budge. "This is what happens when you turn against me. You watch as I kill all that you love." Max ran over to him a tried to make him let go by force. "How pitiful. Have I really brought you down to this level already?" Max smiled and looked back up at Mayhem. "What's this? Smiling as your sister dies?"

"No, I'm just glad you gave me the opportunity to get this close." Max said before grabbing his sister's hand. Both of their eyes shot wide as Mayhem was sent flying backwards. He got up to see the Thunder Twins holding hands and surging with energy.

"What? Where did this power come from?"

"What. you haven't heard?" Phoebe mocked. "When super twins combined their powers,"

"There's nothing they can't accomplish." Max finished. Mayhem tried to fire another bast of energy at them, but it just bounced away without either of them having to move.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Defeat me already."

"That's where you're mistaken. We weren't trying to beat you." Max told him.

"We just needed to stall you." Phoebe followed up. "Just long enough for Colosso to do his thing."

"You about done Doc?" Max asked Colosso who was in the room behind Mayhem.

"About? It's done. I suggest we run. This place is going to blow sky high and I don't think we want to be in it."

"What?!" Mayhem yelled.

"It's over Mayhem." Max told him.

"We're removing your powers and placing you back in custody." Phoebe said in a commanding voice.

"No. No, no, no!" He said as he began to fly at them. The twins put their hands up and he was flung back into the satellite as the first explosion went off.

"That's our cue to leave." Colosso said as they ran for the exit. When they left the castle, they saw the rest of their team further down the mountain with their unconscious parents and two villains tied up. The three of them jumped and just barely escaped the last explosion.

"Max?"

"Yeah Phoeb's?"

"Did we just…?"

"Save the entire world from being enslaved? Yeah."

"Everyone make it out?" She asked nervously. Max looked down at their friends and did a quick head count.

"Yep, everyone's safe." He told her. She started laughing which he quickly caught as well as they laughed in relief in the snow.

"We did it!" She yelled jumping to her feet. They walked down and joined up with everyone else.

"Did you guys….is Mayhem….?" James tried to ask.

"No." Max told him. "With his powers, there's no way an explosion like that could've killed him."

"He'll be hiding in the dark for awhile, but we'll find him. Together." Phoebe said before holding her hand out. Max placed his on top with Colosso and James joining in, quickly followed by everyone else. Simone rested her head on Max's shoulder and sighed. Max looked at her confused while Allison shit her a death glare.

* * *

"And, it is with great honor, that I present these official Hero Capes." President Kickbutt announced to the crowd that had come to watch.

"For Chloe Thunderman," She said placing a cape on the back of her outfit that dragged on the ground

"You know it Baby!" Chloe smiled big.

"She'll grow into that right?" Hank asked his wife.

"Yeah, it's fine." She said hesitantly.

"For Nora Thunderman,"

"Jackpot," Nora said flipping her hair back.

"For Harris Evilman," Harris Began jumping up and down excitingly.

"Dad! Link! Look, I made it!" He shouted.

"For James Camahan,"

"Well, will you look at that huh?" He said impressed with himself before looking up at the sky and smiling.

"And, most surprising of all, for Arthur Colosso."

"Even I never could've seen this coming." He admitted looking at his new cape.

"Congratulations, you are all official heroes!" Everyone in the crowd began to clap as they all stood proud. President Kickbutt approached Hank and Barb once the ceremony has ended.

"May I have a word?"

"Yes, of course. What do you need?" Hank asked.

"We have another cape to give out. It's for Billy."

"Oh, I see," Barb and Hank squeezed each other's hands."

"As we ask all families who lost a super relative, would you like to hold onto it or do you wish for your son to be buried in it?" The couple looked at each other and were about to say something when someone tapped their shoulders.

"Um," James stood before the three adults nervously. "I know it's not really my place to speak or anything, but being a hero meant the world to Billy. I think he'd want it with him."

"I couldn't agree more." Barb said taking ahold of his hands.

"Super President, give Billy his cape." Hank told her.

"Of course." She said leaving them.

* * *

Later that day, Max and Colosso opened the door to his old lab a switched the lights on. "Wow, my old lab. To think, I use to plan world domination in here. How did you get President Kickbutt to let me have this place back?"

"Simone said she owed me and this was the first thing I thought of. Least I could do." Max said smiling.

"Thanks for believing it me."

"Of course man, you're my best friend." Colosso smiled and pulled Max into a hug.

"I'm going to miss you so much Max." He said.

"Me too, I keep your cage clean if you ever wanna come back." Max smiled as the two of them parted ways.

* * *

It was the day of Billy's funeral. All his family and friends were there. As they were preparing to lower the casket, All of his family went up to say their individual goodbyes.

"This was never going to be easy." Hank commented.

"I know, but your child is supposed to be at your funeral. You're not supposed to be at your child's." She said as she began to cry.

"Goodbye Billy, you're still my hero." Chloe said while in her father's arms. Phoebe approached next with Link.

"Hey, you know they say the every scar will heal and every tear will dry. But with you Billy, I'm not sure if that's true. But we'll try. You wouldn't want to look down on a house full of depression forever." Phoebe smiled sadly.

"That was nice Phoebe. Later little dude." Link said as they walked away. Nora came up with Harris for support.

"You idiot. Look what you did, you went left without me. At least I know you won't be doing that again. Dummy." She said as she began to cry. Harris held her hand tightly. "I'll see you again soon Billy." She said before walking away. Max came up with Allison at his side.

"Hey there Billy. Wow, this is weird isn't it? It feels like just a few days ago you were in my room telling me your secret. We've all grown so much sense then especially you. I just never thought it'd end up like this. If I could turn back the clock, I'd do everything in my power to save you. Bye Billy, you'll always be my brother." He said before walking away with Allison by his side. Finally, James came up.

"So, here we are. It's funny, I always thought it would end this way, only you'd be the one standing here saying goodbye. I don't know if you can hear me or if there's an 'up there' for you to watch me from, but if you can hear me, I'm sorry. It was never supposed to go this way. We were supposed to live happily ever after or some shit, but sometimes, reality has to ruin your plans. Long story short BillBill, I love you. And I always will." He leaned down and placed a kiss on Billy's cold lips. He walked away from the casket trying not to cry in front of other when he heard people whispering before they grew louder.

"What's happening?" He heard someone ask. He turned around as saw there was a bright green glow coming from Billy's coffin. It kept growing brighter and brighter and eventually caused him to shield his eyes. And then, just as quickly as it came, the light disappeared. Before anyone could find the words to say, Billy's eyes shot open as he breathed in deeply. Billy sat up in a panic and looked around.

"Guys, why am I in a coffin? When did I get my cape?" Everyone was looking at Billy in shock. "What's with the weird looks?" He asked. His family all ran over to him and began showering him with joy.

"Come here, young man." Hank said gleefully while lifting him from his coffin.

"I can't believe you're really came back." Barb said, kissing him over and over.

"Billy!" Chloe said jumping on him and giving him a tight hug.

"Little Bro, I don't how you did that, but I'm so glad to see you're alive." Max said, grabbing a hold of Billy.

"Can someone please explain what's going on?" Billy asked.

"You mean you don't remember?" Phoebe asked.

"Billy, you were dead." Nora told him, bluntly.

"What? Then how am I here?" He asked confused. Max looked over at James and nudged Billy. Billy saw James and instantly felt so many emotions rise up.

"Did...did I?" James was asking himself and Billy sped up to him. "Oh, hey." He said flashing a smile.

"You uh, brought me back to life?" Billy asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Look, I know this is gonna sound awkward since you were just, like, dead and stuff. Plus everyone's watching us and-" Billy cupped James's face in his hands.

"Just kiss me idiot." Billy said as both boys began to laugh before their lips collided and sparks began to fly. How long the kiss lasted was irrelevant, as neither of them would've minded if it lasted forever.

* * *

"I hope this is it." A panicked teenage told the smaller child next to him. He reached out a shaky hand and knocked on the door of the Thunderman house.

"Hello?" Max said opening the door.

"Are you Max Thunderman?" The older teen asked.

"Who wants to know?" Max asked, growing suspicious.

"I'm Cade and this is my younger brother Zyler."

"That's great dude, how do you know me?"

"We're your sons from the future and I think we made big mistake." Max just stared at them, eyes wide in shock.

* * *

 _ **Dun dun dun…..ok, I know some of you are going to be pissed, but I have a new ideas so, I'm just leave this here and wait to see how you guys respond to it. Feel free to tell me what you thought of the story. Until next time, later. (apologies for taking so long with this chapter in particular)**_


	17. New Story

_**Sequel's out. It's called Thundermans: Fractured Time, go check it out!**_


End file.
